Angel Beats!: A Meaning to Life
by DualStarduster
Summary: Yuruzu died, not accomplishing anything, having two lives slip with his own hands, now he is dead in the afterlife but he remembers nothing of his past life, Kanade is a girl who died with Yuruzu's donated heart when he died. She is in the afterlife trying to get people to see the side of life worth living, what happens when they meet up in the afterlife?
1. Chapter 1

**Angel Beats: A Meaning to Life**

**By DualStarduter**

**Chapter 1: Which Side?**

All my life, I worked so hard, but for what? What was the meaning in life.

I guess, I won't find out, my life is at it's end, but maybe with that final action. I will have meaning in life. But as for now, my life is a train wreck, an a train wreck, is what killed me, goodbye world, and Hatsune, I'm sorry onii-chan never became happy...

* * *

I woke up, "What the, where am I, no wait who am I?" What happened to me, I looked at my clothes, standard school uniform. I looked at where I was, in front of some high school. Now that I got myself familiarized, am I a student? Maybe, I'll find out if I ask around, this will be troublesome...

"Oh, your awake?" I stood up to see the back of a purple haired girl with a green bow-like tie on her headband. A white and blue outfit with a sniper perched on the ledge of a small wall.

"You..." I was cut off by her.

"Welcome, to the Like-hell-I'm-dead Battlefront." She said still scoped at whatever she was planning to shoot, a disc maybe? Some game her friend made? Shadows began to cover her and I, she jerked slightly ready to fire. "This is a bit strange and sudden, but want to join us?"

"Join?" I questioned, join what? an who is 'us'

She never gave me a glance, "The fact you are in this world, means you are dead."

"What, I don't get it, what do you mean I'm dead?..." I wondered, how did I die?

She moved a bit to get more of a better aim. "This is the Afterlife. Do nothing, and you will disappear from this world."

"Disappear? by who?" I asked her.

She thought it was a stupid question. "By God of course."

Okay, crazy talk aside... "So what's were you talking about, joining you?"

"Join the Like-Hell-I'm-Dead Battlefront, well the title changes a lot so this is just the current name we have." She explained. "First we called it the Afterlife Battlefront, however calling ourselves that, we would admit we have already died ne? So, we changed it and we change it constantly. Now it's Like-Hell-I'm-Dead Battlefront, before this we were known as, "Don't-even-feel-alive Battlefront. Though that was simply a joke name, so we changed it the next day."

"Uh..." Taking time to understand why this crazy girl is wanting me to join something as ludicrous as this, and why is she so focused on that damn sniper if she wants me to join. "Is that, an actual sniper?"

She sighed, "Why do you new people always react like this, try to be more flexible. Just accept it okay?" She was slightly annoyed.

"Okay? Um, so what should I do here?" I questioned.

"Fight." She said simply.

I needed to ask, "What?"

"That." She finally pointed to the reason she had the sniper in hand ready to fire. So she's fighting, this one girl, "That's the Like-hell-I'm-dead Battlefront's enemy, Angel." She pondered for maybe half a second or to take a breath. "I think I will change the name Like-hell-I'm-dead Battlefront to something different again. Give it a bit of thought."

Hey, hey... I thought to myself, No matter how you look at the girl down there, it's just that a normal girl. This makes no sense. "Uh, mind if I go down there?"

She stopped focusing on aim and turned to yell at me, "EH!? What?! You make no sense!" I make no sense? You hardly explained why she is the enemy. "Why would you do something so idiotic! Do you want to die again!?" She yelled, but then calmed down, "That's a joke you'll hear often, in this realm, it is impossible to die because we are dead. Was it funny?"

I glared at her slightly in an annoyed way, "Setting that aside. I want to have a proper sensible talk with her, she looks like someone who could explain, rather than you when you only just turned to actually talk to me, and point guns at her without giving me a good reason she is an enemy."

She grunted and stood up, hands on her hips. "I'm your ally. If you want me not to aim at her I won't. You can trust me." Yeah, trust the girl that freaked out because I wanted to talk to her target."

Uh... "Oi Yurippe! How's the enlistment going! We're short on hands so do whatever it takes to-" A blue haired boy called. She face palmed and I went to the stairs that lead to the track.

"I'm going to see her." Then Yurippe freaked out.

"Aaaahhh! Recruitment failed!"

I sighed, whatever's going on is something I don't understand. What is up with those two. I could still hear her screaming. "Uh, Good evening," I looked at the white haired girl. "Yeah, there is someone aiming a gun at you. They said you were an angel or something..." I trailed off looking for words to say.

But here eyes and hair, they looked too innocent for her to be an enemy. What could such a frail girl do to make them all run in fear?

"I'm not an angel." She tilted her head to the right confused.

I sighed and hung my head on my hand. "I thought so, then-"

"I'm the student council president."

"I'm such a baka, they're just making fun of me. Damnit." I lifted my head from my hand. I turned my head away from her. "I don't even remember who I am supposed to be..." I waved off to her, "I guess I should go to a hospital or something."

She spoke again, but still her voice never changed tone, "There are no hospitals here."

"Eh?" I'm confused every city should have a hospital. "Why wouldn't there be one, every city has one right?"

She looked at me, "People, can never get sick here."

"Never, get sick?" I asked her. She turned her head away from me.

"Ah, because everyone here, is already dead."

Hold on... "Oh," I said angrily, "I get it now! You're in on this too aren't you! Enough with these games! I suppose me having no memories was out of your doings too isn't it?"

She answered swiftly, not even flinching the fact I just yelled at her, somethings wrong. "Memory loss is quite common when people come here." She explained, "If you die in an accident your head takes damage does it not?"

I yelled again, "Then prove it!" I cried at her, no way could I be dead, a dead person has no body right? Atleast not one in stable condition, "If I'm already dead," She walked towards me, "I can't die agai..."

Her golden eyes stared at me, her lips moved forming words, "Hand Sonic." I heard her mutter quietly. Suddenly a blade appeared out of her right sleeve. She ran up to me, and jabbed me where my heart would be, impossible, the blade went swiftly it's as if, no heart was there to take any pain, is that why, it was so swift and much less painful then expected?" I breathed heavily before passing out.

My eyes shot open once more, I gasped for air. Bells chimed like at a school, but I'm in a bed? An infirmary... But then, I remember the blade coming out of the girls right sleeve, and running up to me, while I froze there and died right? I heavily breathed and patted my bare chest for any wounds. But there were none. "But, the pain, it felt real, it couldn't have been a dream, but I had no cuts that's impossible!" there, next to the bed. My white shirt I had under by black one. Dripping with blood. "Wherever I am I have got to get out of here!"

The door slid open, a purple haired boy a bit over my height holding an ax in his hand "So, it was you." I backed up, this guy is mad! "The one that humiliated Yurippe and refused to enlist!" He yelled pointing the dagger end at me.

I raised my hands to surrender, "H-hey, hold on for a moment, just calm down."

He smirked, "Wanna die?"

"Is that it?" I laughed, "Oh I get it! That's... one of those jokes you use for a world you can't die in correct?" I chuckled. "Funny." I laughed more.

He didn't find it funny, "A hundred times!" He struck me all the while yelling DIE! If this life were a game, why, there would have been some insane background while he attacked me with a hit marker in the bottom corner showing the amount of times I've been attacked. At most I knew there was blood where he left me.

Some X minutes later, I woke up, "Are you trying to kill!?" I yelled flipping to the door. "Wait, I guess I was too late to say that. What kind of world is this? I am still here with all this blood and pain I've gone through. This is the worst..."

Then the memory of Yurippe telling me what this world is rolled in. "This is the afterlife, do nothing and disappear."

"That's it! If that happens then I could just leave this world." I ran outside still wearing the cut clothes.

"I am your ally, you can trust me." Another memory flipped by. Is there really a person I could trust in this world? Oh yeah! An adult, I just need to find one. But where are the adults?! The teachers?!

I went to the Principals office, surely a school has a principal. "So, they must be in here, or something." But as I turned the nob, The ceiling opened up with a giant hammer crashing to me sending me out of the building.

For the third time in a day, or what I think is a day, I wake up. The first words I hear this time. "Then how about, The "You're-gonna-die! Battlefront"!"

I heard another voice I recognized as Yurippe, "That makes it sound like I'm gonna die."

"Eh, no I mean the girl is gonna die..." Where am I now?

"Okay, then look this way," I heard her voice again. As I woke up, I keep thinking of that girl, Angel or whatever her name is. The blade that stabbed me, Hand Sonic... It was swift, and much less painful than it should have been. It attacked my heart didn't it? It should have been more painful then the guy with the ax. So why did it hurt so slightly? As if my heart didn't exist. Is it, the way I died that caused it? "You're-gonna-die! Battlefront."

"Oh crap!" He yelled. "It does sound like I will die."

She sighed and leaned back in her chair, "Any others? Any good ideas?" I finally leaned up but only a bit to see what's going on.

"How about Flashback Battlefront!" Another boy suggested.

Yurippe said, "That sounds like you've already died and are gonna die again."

Another larger man said, "Then how about, "I-want-to-disappear- Battlefront"!"

Yurippe closed her eyes in anger, "Sounds to me like you are ready to die."

A girl with pink hair said, "Absolute-Death Battlefront."

"This is not absolute death!" She cried out.

A young boy with chestnut hair suggested, "The what about Invincible Battlefront?"

They still hadn't realized I am awake, when she said, "And now, we're no longer a battlefront..."

"Honorable Death Battlefront!" A guy with a bamboo rod or giant stick yelled.

Still Yurippe wasn't happy with that answer. "I'm going to punch you..."

"The Wright Brothers!" The blue haired guy from earlier yelled.

"Don't bring us to embarrassment!" She yelled slapping his face hard. "BAKA, it hass to end in "Battlefront"! Or I won't accept it. We are the front line in this battlefield! Doesn't anyone have a proper name for us?!"

Finally, the chestnut haired boy realized I woke up, "Hey, he's awake."

"Ah? You're awake? Oh yeah, I got him to think over it too." She said, "You've had plenty of time. How about we hear it out?"

I am still confused, "Hear what out?" I questioned.

"The new name for Like-Hell-I'm-Dead Battlefront!" she cried happily.

I didn't care so I said, "Do-whatever-the-hell-you-want Battlefront"

The one with the bamboo rod or whatever it is he was holding held one end, "You've got guts to talk back at Yurippe..."

I jumped up and pointed at him. "I said Do whatever the hell you want!" I yelled, "What the hell is with you. Don't drag me into this. I don't care if I disappear, I'd rather disappear as quickly as possible.

"So, you want to disappear?"

"Yes I do!" I yelled at him.

"You don't mind becoming a water flea?"

"Hell yeah I don'- Water flea?

**One explanation later because this part is overall ridiculous...**

"Now now guys don't bully him like that. He just doesn't get it yet." That's not it at all, I just, need questions answered. This may be the only way I could get to Angel though, "We the uh, what are we called now?"

"Barnacle Battlefront."

"Oh yeah! The Baranacl- BAKA! We are changing it back to Afterlife Battlefront!"

"Good kick..."

She turned to me again, "This is our HQ, it's the only place we can converse safely. You knew that so you tried to take refuge ne?"

Actually I was looking for an adult to actually talk to. I thought in my head, "No not really. I just go sent flying the moment I tried to get in." I shook the thought away, I need to get to Angel somehow, "Anyways. What was with the whole human before reincarnated to... A joke right?"

"No joke," The large man spoke.

I had to ask them how, "You know this for certain? Did anyone every try just to find out?"

"Of course we can not say for a fact, besides, you have to have a hard past, how do you expect to talk as a water flea?" Yurippe asked, then I thought it over my idiot mind. "It's from Buddha prophecy that you are reborn you might not be what you were. You could be a snail that turned into a human for all you know. Or were lucky to remain human, you might become a tiger or a cat if you die or anything with a soul really."

"But a barnacle was the best you could come up with?" I asked.

"Religion is a human thing to start, but setting that for later..." She said looking at the floor before back at me. "This is important, when we were living in the real world, death was inescapable, it would come whenever and however it would. So it became an impossibility to fight against that. But here, in this world is different. As long ass you oppose Angel and refuse to be normal, you can stay alive here. Well stay dead here. You won't die here to return to the real world."

I tensed, "So what was up before, what do you want to do, exactly?"

"We want to erase Angel. Then take over this world!" sounds like she is the villain. Maybe, they are all wrong and Angel is the one I should be siding with... it's too late for that I don't know where to go. "You only got here, it's no wonder your confused of our actions." I'm not confused at all, you live a bad past and want to get rid of the thing that can make you return to a place it can happen again. What I want, is to see if you erase Angel, your sending her down the same fate aren't you? "Just try to be more flexible and accept things as is."

"And... fight? Against angel?" I needed answers still from them.

"Yes, do you accept that? Will you join us against her." Should I join? What if my answers are with them instead, but if they aren't and are with Angel... will she accept me to her side? Yurippe held her hand out for me, do I accept?

Most of them were smiling as I raised my hand towards her, until the door bursts open revealing that guy who killed me. "Not so fast, Yuripp-" And then he was hit by a hammer.

"There he goes again, falling for his own trap." Someone behind me said.

"So that's what happened to me..."

Yurippe explained, "The only way to get in here and not fly out via hammer, you need the password. And I'm not gonna give it to you if you don't accept. It's an Anti-Angel HQ so this is the one safe haven we have against her."

"Can you give me time to think for a moment?" She smiled.

"Sure, just not in here." Great, meaning if I do accept, I'd be hit again.

"Fine, I'll join what's the password." I said.

She grabbed my hand. "No God, No Buddha, No Angels." She smiled, "I'm Yuri, leader of the Battlefront. This here." she gestured to the blue haired guy from earlier. "is Hinata-kun, he's a slob but once in a while he gets it done."

"Yep that's me an- HEY! That doesn't make me look good." He whined, clearly he thought he deserved more recognition than that.

She moved on to the larger one, "This is Matsushita-kun. Judo 5th Dan. Out of respect we call him Matsushita 5th Dan."

He offered his hand, "nice to meet you."

The chestnut boy was next. "That's Oyama-kun, his specialty is having no specialty at all"

"Welcome to the battlefront." He shook my hand.

"_Come on let's dance!_" The guy who's eyes hid behind his bandanna said popping out of nowhere.

"I'm not dancing here." I said glaring at him, though I doubt he knew.

"That's just his way of saying hi, we call him TK. He's a mystery, we don't know his real name either."

I couldn't believe it, "You're okay working with a guy like this?"

"The one who continuously props his glasses to look smart is Takamatsu-kun. He's really an idiot."

And yet, he props it up again anyways, "Pleased to meet you."

Then the one with the bamboo pole is next, "He's Fujimaki-kun."

"The names Fujimaki, kid."

I muttered quietly, "I'm no kid."

Finally I found out the one who attacked me, "The one that went flying, is Noda-kun."

"The girl who's in the corner saying, "How shallow-minded in the shadows is Shiina-san"

Next is the last girl in the room. "Sitting on the chair is Iwasawa-san. Leader of the Diversionary squad. There are more, but they aren't here, then again they wouldn't all fit in here if that were the case. Uh what's your name you never told me."

"O, Oto.. Oto,nashi..." I pondered.

"Given name?" I shook my head.

"Forgot it." I shrugged.

"Amnesia huh? Don't worry, you'll remember someday." Hinata said to me.

Matsushita 5th Dan suggested, "shouldn't we give him a uniform?"

"I guess so..."

Then I realized, "Speaking of which, why am I in a different uniform from you guys?"

Yurippe walked towards me, "You're not the one who's different, we are. These clothes are the ones we made for us. Yours is actually pretty standard. Ours is a model students, 'Class 3S uniform."

* * *

I was on the roof looking at the students below doing whatever. "This sure is a big school."

Yurippe explained to me, "Total student count is just over 2000. It's no surprise, this school is technically a boarding school. Just who-"

"Hey, is it okay to be talking out here?" After the talk of only safe place, I question her reason for her to help me understand in such an open place.

"Yeah, as long as it's not about operations we will be fine." She responded.

I gagged, "I feel like I've been tricked."

"Nani?" she said wondering why.

"Nothing," I answered quickly. I only joined her battalion, so I can get closer to Angel and ask her. "Is that, canned coffee?"

"Key coffee, it's delicious. Was that your question?" I shook my head.

"No. What about them, the students down there?" If we are humans what are they?

She hummed a bit, "Hmm? Oh them, they're in the middle of club activities or going home."

"You don't participate?"

"If we did we'd vanish since we'd live a normal life."

"Ah?"

She didn't sound annoyed, "If us people attend class and join clubs like Angel says, we'd disappear."

"People?" I asked, "You almost sound like those aren't real people."

She drank more coffee, "Precisely, they are NPC's."

"NPC's?"

"Never heard of them? Non-player Characters."

I chuckled, "Is this a game now?"

"Don't take it so seriously, be flexible, it's just an analogy. They are models and have been here since the start of the world."

"So they aren't conscious? If you talk to them do they give you the same answer every time?"

She asked me to try it, "Why not find out for yourself?" Same answer when I need information... "You won't be able to figure out the difference between us and them since you are new and all."

"You can talk with them?"

"Try poking a girl's butt." she dared.

"Up her butt?!" I yelled shocked she'd suggest it at all. A simple yes or no answer would be fine.

"They'd probably run away from you or kick you." She smiled while responding.

"Well made obviously... So, the teachers too?"

She nodded, "Yep, also NPC's are unable to age, anything here is unable to age so nothing can ever die because nobody is ever sick. We don't harm them, Angel only fights us, it never happens that they die. Any questions?"

I needed one that Angel could not answer, "How violent is Angel? The moment I asked her I was unable to die again, she stabbed me."

"Yeah, but you were asking for it, you said you were unable to die so she stabbed you in the heart," But I felt no pain from it, it was the most painless thing that has killed me. "to her, it's like asking where the staff room is."

"So Angel obeys the rules of this world. Does that mean she's an NPC?"

Yurippe sighed, "It's a mystery, she uses too few words to be an NPC, but we never killed her to find out if she is like us."

"So, not easy to get a kill- I mean done in like so?"

"If someone doesn't act like a model student, first she gives a warning. Run and she will chase you and attack you."

"And if I were to attack?"

Yurippe charged her fist in the air. "An eye for an eye! Well that's what we do anyways." I see, so, am I really on the wrong side. So far Angel has done things according to this world, since I joined them she might be after me too. Now, do I betray them after all this acceptance, or do I attack her and may never find an answer. Those eyes are hard to tell, her golden eyes look at me like nobody else has. Almost like, she's looking for someone.

"So, sometimes you will die like I did when I talked to her?"

"Mochiron." she replied taking her can. "Oh and don't act like a model student, you'd vanish that way." Great, follow the rules vanish, try to play pretend, disappear, fight and die. This sure is a one sided war. "Several tried, they disappeared on the attempt."

"Okay. One last question, about God, is he real?" I asked her.

"I believe he is." She said turning back to the railing.

"Have you tried to ask Angel about it?"

"If you ask her any questions of this world she will not respond." I narrowed my eyes at the NPC's down bellow, so, those aren't real, they just are. "That's all? Good. Our study meeting ends now." She sips her coffee.

Technically, I haven't joined anything. What I want, ie, what I need more than anything now, is answers. Answers to my past, my memories. They remember but I don't. Why am I different. They know their pasts and it's bad. But mine, clearly it isn't good if I am here. So why can't I remember.

After that, after that... what?

Yurippe shot a gun outside the window. I covered my ears because of the noise, but I was the only one not used to gun fire. She handed it to me. "Here you go Otonashi-kun." She smiled handing me a weapon. "This should be good enough. Something you can shoot as a beginner."

"Will this take any affect on her?" I asked this is a simple pistol, she's used a sniper, he's got an ax. I've got a regular gun.

"Unh, aim for the legs, it'll slow her don and she can't chase you for a while. Really we just stall her."

I looked at Yurippe, "Shoot a girl?" Great, if I shoot her my chances of getting answers I need will fade. "Do her wounds heal quickly?"

"Try and find out, we found out the same way." Again with all the smiling at my death. Great. Make fun of Mr. Amnesia.

"Fine." The lights suddenly shut off and she pulled a screen down.

Laptops turned on and she put a hat on as the screen showed the symbol on our uniform, "Good answer, Otonashi-kun. First off, in order to get you used to things, I'll have you participate in a simple operation. It's name is, Operation: Tornado."

"Eh?"

"That's a big one."

T-torado? I thought it over, how is this gonna be easy?!

"We're going to lift meal tickets from the students!"

And that vision crumbled as realization kicked in. "You'd steal something like that?!" I yelled at her. This is insane how is this a battle it's just bullying! "That's not even big that's just bullying the students! I'm disappointed, just because you have so many members and weapons we are going to do that to innocent students!?"

Then Noda came over and put his ax under my chin. "Why you little...You dare disgrace Yurippe?" He bounced it up and down. "Take it back."

"Why should I?!"

Matsushita 5th Dan replied, "As members of the Barnacle Extinction Guard Battlefront. We would absolutely never threaten ordinary students with numbers or power!"

Oyama spoke up, "They're going extinct?!"

"Probably one day." Matsushita 5th Dan answered.

"But you said you'd lift them!" I yelled at Yurippe even though the ax hadn't moved from under me.

"Right, literally lift them." She moved over to the laptop which controlled the screen. "Alright, you're going to be in the "barricade squad" that ties up Angel's movements. You'll all surround the main operation point - the dining hall, and lie in wait, armed at set positions. Don't worry your spot is fairly easy. Just a bridge. Ask Takamatsu-kun or Oyama-kun afterwards for the finer details. Iwasawa-san, I need you guys to do your best too okay?"

Iwasawa replied, "Ah."

"Alright if you happen to encounter Angel do not hesitate and fire at her right away. It'll be the signal for you all to run towards the sound. The operation starts at 18:30." For those that don't know Military time, 6:30 pm, "Operation... START!"

I stood facing the only possible entrance Angel could entire on my side. The other side of the bridge. "How on earth are we supposed to peacefully lift meal tickets when there will be gun fire, what kind of band are they anyways?" Then I heard it, so that's how. This is a loud band.

Then the clouds moved, on the other side of the bridge, was Angel. "So, I'm the weakest link." I pointed the gun at her, if any of them saw me, they needed to know I was ready to fire. But, her eyes stared right through me, do I fire? Is there a reason to? My answers are right in front of me. Her golden eyes, still searching for that something. The only question, is what?

I had several options, she had already seen my gun, pretending it's not here is a mistake. 1, fire at her legs and hope the others hear. 2. fire in the air and hope they hear but won't think ill of me assuming she has Hand Sonic, the skill that obliterated me. and 3. drop the act and walk towards her to ask.

She got closer, each step was hesitant for me to fire. Should I shoot the delicate person in front of me? I grabbed my chest, I don't know why, it felt like something should have burned, my heart, but it didn't it still feels... missing. Shoot her, that was the one thing that went in my mind. I did, but I had missed and hit her stomach. Why did I close my eyes?

"Guard Skill: Hand Sonic." I looked at her, her eyes piercing me. So, this is it, her eyes continued to search. Why, did I feel, like I knew those eyes, like my heart had felt their gaze. That's an impossibility, I don't know her, she doesn't know me. So it has to be impossible, that those eyes, feel like I've seen with them right? It's a girl, I couldn't have seen through a girls eyes before.

She continued to walk towards me as I ran away. I fired three bullets while running to the main dining hall. Each one she stopped to deflect, but I'd run out of this eventually.

But when I reached there and was about to fire, Noda's ax came out of nowhere, "Darnit! I missed!" He yelled.

"Sorry we're late!" Some cried firing. "She's only using Hand Sonic we have to act quickly!"

"Attack! Let's go!"

"Guard skill: Distortion" The bullets went around her!

"Darn we are too slow!"

"This is why I hate guns!" The bullets flied over and over. Just as Shiina launched something at her, we fired a bazooka at her and she ran to dodge it.

Suddenly, I turned around to see the meal tickets fall, Ticket 105, Meat Udon, 300 yen... I turned back to see them running back to the hall. And Angel, standing there.

"Here you go, Meat Udon.."

"Is it really okay to eat like this?" I asked Yurippe, this world is not simple.

"All we are doing is eating.

"Is that how this works?" I asked silently. With leadership and power she could make anything happen, but she's smiling and eating. She only has one enemy, Angel, but does that justify what we just did? No, it's too soon to call, because I don't remember anything. It's much too soon to think whose side is right.

But, if Angel is the one following the rules, am I, doing the right thing?

* * *

**Kanade's POV**

The moment I pierced him in the heart, my eyes widened in shock for once. He, didn't have a heart. It's missing. Someone else has it, could, he be the one, the one that donated his heart to me? So I could live longer? It's too soon to call, he probably sees me an enemy now, just as they had.

I just want them to live a normal life, how does that make me the enemy, they won't become any different then they are now or before, they will become humans again, they just don't know what they will look like, or if they will meet against the 1 to 6 billion odds.

This boy, the one with the orange hair. He looked at me, he knew something about me, something only I knew. I was looking for someone, maybe I am looking for him. Or maybe not. I don't know anymore. Maybe, I should have kept befriending people, because then they'd live a normal life. But I stopped that.

But, because I did, will he?

I returned to my office after that. I needed to check on things, the roster of students. Any new ones.

For three hours I scanned the names and the names from a week ago. Clearly he's just arrived. It took will take days before his name will pop up seeing the large list of people.

For now, I will rest in my room.

As I went to my room, I noticed something, there was a bit of blood trailing from the place I had attacked him, to the infirmary. "They got to him first." I muttered, how will I get my answer about his past now. Oh wait, I forgot...

_"I'm such a baka, they're just making fun of me. Damnit." he lifted my head from my hand. He turned his head away from me. "I don't even remember who I am supposed to be..." He waved off to me, "I guess I should go to a hospital or something."_

I sighed. So even if I hadn't done that, maybe, just maybe he'd ask me something else, and I wouldn't have struck him. Maybe he is the one that donated his heart to me. Maybe he is, Otonashi, Yuzuru. The 17 year old who died after saving many lives in a train tunnel had crashed, giving his water and food up by one of the survivors who shared his portions so they only had half of one persons. The one, who was critically injured but saved everyone before he died. And before he died, he signed off, all his organs. He must have known his injury and his death was soon. He knew that even if rescue arrived, he would be long dead.

I cried a bit, there are hardly any times I let true emotions leek out. His life was hard. I don't know how he looks, I don't know if this boy here is him. But there are hardly anybody that would donate an organ let alone a heart at all.

So could he, the one with no heart, be the boy that let me live longer. The doctors knew I would die, and did everything to let me live longer. They said there was no donor, then by a miracle I lived another month. He saved me. So here I am in this world. Because that boy died, because that boy died and he had a purpose in life, he donated the most important organ to me. A heart. To that, I owed my life, but I never could say thank you, so every night I cried. I said thank you everyday until I died, but I regretted I couldn't say it to him directly.

I prayed he watched over me, smiling everytime I said thank you. I said it every day and cried for him every night.

Because of him, I found joy in life, because of him, he didn't. If only, I knew him. We could become such great friends!

I'd play with him everyday and cheer him on. How ironic, he wanted to become a doctor according to the survivors. He was probably the kindest man they had ever meet. A thief stole the water and lost half a bottle, he didn't punish him, Yuzuru punished himself for letting it happen. He let a man's life slip by, he blamed himself for not seeing it earlier.

So I blamed myself, I lived such a useless life. But now I have the heart of a hero. I didn't deserve this heart I've been given.

Everytime I was alive, I doubted it. I was still in the hospital for another two days after the operation to ensure I could handle it. I cried, a nurse came over and smiled at me asking "Whats wrong?"

I looked at her with tear stained eyes, "I lived such a useless life, I didn't have a meaning to live. But here I am, I have the heart, of someone who lived his life to become a doctor. When the train he rode to the university to live and it crashed he saved everybody, and when he found out he was on the verge of dying, he signed off his organs, and now I have his heart. Why, why did I get it? I don't deserve it. It should go to someone who found meaning in life. Not me, not some 16 year old girl who's been bedridden all my life. Just to walk for a month, with a heart that could have gone to someone more, more meaningful." I cried on her shoulder, she held my shoulders and looked at me before smiling.

"You know, that boy, he is a hero. But you know, I think he's happy it went to you, I heard you the other night, how you said thank you to him, how you prayed he watched over you to hear your thanks."

"But, I only have a month to live."

"Then make this life something meaningful, every night pray he is hovering over you like a guardian angel. Why he's probably watching over you right now, smiling. He might even be thanking he gave his organs to you. Because, you see in this hospital. He used to visit all the time."

"why?"

"He asked for a girl's name, Hatsune Otonashi, I believe she was a little girl, probably a sister because he was so young at the time."

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"We don't know, she just, stopped. Ever since then he stopped coming, we even asked if he was going to school."

"He didn't go to school?" She shook her head.

"Every day, he worked at a part time job, just to get money to have food to eat, pay a bit of rent, and go to the bookstore down the street to get his sister a book. Now go on, to your family, they are outside waiting."

I wanted to know more about him, who was the boy that saved me, why his sister was confined to the hospital bed. But, I had to continue, when I died, I died crying for Yuzuru, I thanked him one more time,

"Arigatou Yuzuru, this is the end of my life, I only wish, I could have done something, accomplished something, to have said thank you...

I woke up in my bed, I must have fallen asleep and dreamed of it again. I went to my office, the computer still ran, no new results. I sighed, "Maybe, he's just a glitched NPC..." I said before turning to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Mopo Tofu..." I said getting the meal ticket for it. I headed to the cafeteria worker, she gave it to me and I sat down, some kids eyed me, but then went back to having their meal.

I grabbed my plastic spoon and at it bit by bit. People say it's hot, I think, it's just, delicious...

Later that day, I heard noise outside of my dorm. I walked towards the bridge between the dorms and the main dining hall where the sound was emitted. I saw, the orange haired boy. I didn't know what to do, I pretended he was one of them, that's when he pulled out the gun. He looked at me, wide eyes, something ached in me, my heart, was it because, this is him? Was it his heart? No it can't be. He pulled the trigger and the bullet lodged itself into my abdomen. I rubbed the area around, some more blood revealed itself, but it cleared away after the bullet popped out.

"Guard Skill: Hand Sonic" I had to get closer, but if he kept firing bullets at me, the others would come, if I was injured they'd take me down. I need to make sure he knows that. But it appears they got to him first, he probably thinks I'm the enemy, I just want them to live a meaningful life. Why is that so bad?

He fired again and again. More more, more... I had to defend in case the others saw. If their members saw, then I needed to make sure they knew I wasn't up to something. Just as I was about to block another shot, an ax came twirling from the air to hit me, I guarded quickly to avoid damage. Darn, their team showed up, I have to make sure they don't realize I'm after him.

"Sorry we're late!" Some cried firing. "She's only using Hand Sonic we have to act quickly!" They opened fire,

"Guard skill: Distortion" I said so the bullets didn't harm me.

But that sneaky girl aimed at me and I had to use my blade to guard it. There was no way I could use Distortion to block that. Then that large guy shot a rocket at me! Are they insane!? Just cause I am trying to do something they think is bad doesn't mean you blow me up!

Then it started to rain... meal tickets? They are taking the students meals! Well, at least they don't die or notice really... but we need to do something. I guess, I'll have to do something tomorrow. But I noticed, he turned back, did he, need something?

I went to the cafeteria myself, I saw them eating. There is no need to fight here, eating is normal, but, the way they got it. I can not act rashly with so many students around. For now, they will have him, but I need answers he has to answer.

**A/N: Hello my readers, yes this is an AN, only at the bottom! I strongly suggest you read this one, the others are not as important unless I say so (Usually saying IMPORTANT after A/N:) This is my first story of the series. I won't tell you my plans, but the summary itself, the chapters, and the name of the story is plenty ne?**

**I want you to review after EACH story and tell me where I could use some work, Kanade's POV or Otonashi's POV. Battle scenes I know definitely need a work on. So the next one, might be troublesome seeing it is Guild and it's mostly fighting. Anyways other than that...**

**Just be a bit... flexible for my schedule ;)**

**~DualStarduster**

**I will reply to all reviews down here after my AN. If you don't wish to have a reply simply have no reply at the end of the review, if you want to talk in private send a PM, this message is here at the end of my AN and before my replies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel Beats!: A Meaning to Life**

**by Dual Starduster**

**Chapter 2: Unfolding an Answer**

Angel... Who are you? Why do you seem familiar.

I asked myself looking at an empty Key Coffee can I held since the morning. I thought back. Who's side am I on.

"Am I on, the Battlefront, or am I just using them?" I thought it over again for the millionth time. "Is it okay, that I do this, shouldn't I confront her, no if they saw me what would they do to me? Just let me continuously die by them probably." I smiled, "Then again, I would deserve it for betraying them."

I threw the can away. "On one hand, I have a group of thousands that can protect me if I am attacked, on the other, I'd have someone who's faced them for years and they still don't know who or what she is...

But, still I can't help. I looked at my open palm and turned it into a fist, "Something feels familiar about her," I said looking at my hand. I smiled at it, "And that's just it. I can't help but feel like something about her. Like I should know her from my past... but there's something that tells me, that won't happen any time soon." I sighed. "Darn this amnesia..."

I grabbed some empty cans I had found around the can and put them up at arm level. I pulled my gun out and pointed at it. I fired and hit the can, I took five steps back, I hit it but just barely, I took ten more steps back from that point and this time I wasn't even holding it steady. I decided against firing it, my hand was so shaky.

"I have that feeling, I'm being watched..." I put my hands in my pockets and went to the boys dorms. I decided to go against Yuri's wishes to stay hidden as much as possible and went to ask the staff well really front office, for a dorm room. I smiled at the room, all rooms are meant for one student. Nothing in the wall was against things I minded. For some reason I had a computer in my room, they said not many had them, I wonder why...**(1*)**.

Later that day, I went to the Principal's office and touched the handle but backed away quickly as the hammer swung. "That was close..." I needed to remember to use the password. So as it finally reset, I said the password. "No god," I heard the door click, "No Buddha," Another gear turn, "No Angel." And it opened.

"Ah, Otonashi did you hear gunfire earlier?" Yuri asked me, the room was empty except for her.

"It was me," I said sheepishly.

"Had Angel attacked you?" I shook my head.

"Practicing shooting... but, I couldn't help get the feeling I was being watched." I said looking behind me. I sighed in relief, "Yurippe, I just can't shake the feeling that, some of my movements, are involuntary."

She raised a brow, "Involuntary?" I nodded. "Explain."

I felt like I should do something but my arm did, "Does this answer that?"

"What are you doing?" she asked confused.

"The fact that I am not looking up, I'm probably taking some test." I said blatantly. "Hmm, hand me a paper and pencil."

Yuri, having no clue what was going on handed me them. I slipped the pencil in my hand, and the paper under it. Dots began being placed in perfect circles, "Yeah, it's a test..."

She rubbed her chin thinking, "Has this ever happened before now, yesterday?"

I shook my head, "Just today, I felt like going places like classes and such, standing, sitting, things I didn't have to nor want to."

Just then Hinata entered the room. "Yo, Otonashi what are you doing here?" He asked me.

Yuri answered. "He came by, I asked him some things and now, he's taking a test... or something..."

"Something keeps telling me to do things, I don't know what or why though..."

"Yurippe!" I heard a voice call from the walkie-talkie she had. "Answer Yurippe!" I think it was Noda.

She picked it up and sighed, him screaming broke whatever concentration I had on this. I looked at my hand, something's definitely not right here. "What is it Noda?"

"It's Angel! She's on the move to the office, it's the only room up there that actually has a purpose." He yelled angrily. I thought about it, most rooms on this floor are empty, and there are no classes towards the stairs on the second floor where her classes are. Hold on, how did I know that? "And she appears hostile I tried stopping her but you know she deflected my halberd ax and I don't have a gun on me."

Yuri looked at me, "I have an idea... Otonashi, do you mind stepping out maybe going to the track field outside?"

"Eh? Okay..." I said shoving my hands in my pocket again.

"Hinata, please stay, I'm not sure about this plan and I might need back up if this goes wrong." He nodded and sat down looking at the door as I left.

I took a turn and went to the roof instead disobeying orders. I took a whiff of fresh air and smiled, "Who knows how long this has lasted... Angel and the SSS, fighting constantly..." I sighed. "If only things could fall into place and I could figure out what to do."

I looked over the railing, the field was empty, I turned around and froze. Angel...

"What are you doing on the roof, this area is restricted." She looked at me, "Class will resume soon too." She said looking at me, her golden eyes pierced me and appeared to look through me, searching something...

Nothing, no escape anywhere, so I looked down the railings again, "So... looks like you found me instead. If so why are you here?" I said buying time to look for a way down.

"I'm the student council president, I am supposed to have students return to class am I correct?" I found that the second floor had a balcony, and the first floor had a bit of roof to the entrance of the school. I smirked.

"Yeah... but I feel like taking a run!" I said jumping over the railing swinging to the balcony below. After that I broke into a run over those railings and ran across the bit of roof flipping at the end onto the ground harmlessly. I went towards the track field sprinting.

Finally I saw a bench and sat down on it. I found Angel standing infront of me moments later. I fidgeted around for a moment, "H-how did you get here?!"

"Guard Skill: Hand Sonic..." She inched forward blade at arms. Suddenly I heard a shock wave of sound. A bullet had been fired and aimed right at Angel.

She deflected it by raising her arm swiftly, I found it strange my arm moved on it's own to her exact position. "What's... going on." I whispered while I put my arm back down and sat down again.

Angel looked back at me, "Otonashi!" I heard a voice yell as a barrage of bullets cam in.

It was Hinata and Yurippe running towards me. "Get back!" Yuri yelled, I nodded, she tossed me a gun, it wasn't like the glock gun I was used to, rather more of an ak-74.

I fired at her and saw something I didn't expect, my hand was still in control of whatever was going on. I ditched the gun and took this as an advantage. "Yuri hand me a knife."

"What?! Why!?" She yelled sending an onslaught of bullets onto Angel.

"Just hurry I have an idea!" It took me time to yell my arm was fidgeting around when I tried to control it something wanted it to keep moving. She tossed me some of her knifes and I caught it in my right hand. I ran up to Angel and stopped holding back.

The blade and Hand Sonic crashed against each other, Hinata and Yuri stared. Each time I moved so did Angel. The movements went in perfect sync. When I jumped back so did Angel... I could tell she was holding back, I couldn't possibly last this long, my training was with a gun not a knife or sword...

Angel side stepped to the right, I did to the left and we charged in clashing. Sparks could be seen as I had enough, I felt the connection weaken, whatever had this control, had to be an expert. Almost like my body recognized something.

With one final jab I did the unthinkable, Angel and I stabbed each other directly through the heart, she looked at me, I looked at her before and smiled. "Looks like I got you this... Time," I fell again.

I woke up in the Office again. "Eh?" everyone I meet was staring at me. "What'd I do?"

"You wounded Angel! How did you manage to fight like that?" Oyama asked rocking back and forth holding his knees in excitement.

I they'd my forhead, "Something, just made me. I only did that because my arm was going crazy, then my whole being moved on its own..."

"Takamatsu, do you have anything to report?" Yuri asked.

After pushing his glasses up again, he says "After hearing that and the strange movements Angel has been doing lately, I can only assume she is after Otonashi, as she had you and Hinata in front of her, but went aft Otonashi after seeing him go up."

"Ehheh... About that... She told me the roof was off limits really, and that class was starting soon..." I said quietly. They stared at me.

"That seems troublesome, she clearly wants something from you, maybe, she knows you from her past seeing you don't remember yours." Takamatsu said simply.

Iwasawa nodded, "I think you should try to stay away from her, or just not go on any operation at all." She said simply, "Clearly her target is you."

I nodded, "Thing is, I thought, I could... well, ask."

"Come again?!" they yelled.

"Well... thing is." I twiddled my thumbs, "I wanted to talk to Angel again."

They sighed and shook their heads. "You want to purposely see the girl who killed you again?" I nodded. "Yurippe what do you think?" Oyama asked.

"Well... he was able to hold his own, but something tells me it's not good. He's not trained for that and by the way he's acting now..." I looked like I was fidgeting at a desk moving papers and writing things down on an invisible place. "I say it's better you stay away Otonashi."

"Okay, are we done then?" They looked around and sighed, "Then I'll go, don't worry I won't go near Angel." I said holding my hand up as form of promise. Though in secret my other hand on the side had it's fingers crossed. I won't exactly go near Angel, but I won't stop her if she goes to me.

I need answers, if this is my chance then.

So I left them and headed to my dorm. I heard foot steps going my way. I smirked, someone's following me is it Angel, another student, or a member of the SSS? Oh well it's none of my concern to do such a thing, if they follow me so be it.

I entered my room and immediately, my eyes fell on the computer, it was running, not only that but a note on was left on it.

_"I know you're probably confused and puzzled, I can help. But you're friends continue to stop me from getting something from you, getting something I need. Answers, there's something different about you that's different then everyone here. I can't leave a name in case somebody that's not you finds this, and if you are reading this, someone might find it suspicious you are even in this room. I don't have much time to explain on this note, but I've left something for you. You know, you remind me so much of myself..._

_-?"_

I sighed, "A mysterious note saying I'm different. If I didn't know about that already, why I'd assume this person is insane. After all they clearly feel more pain from Angel, but I don't. I've managed to parry with her, most die the instant they are hen they are even further than I was at first. And lastly, my strange movements...

I looked at my palm for the third or so time today. "Just who are you Otonashi? What's my past..." I smiled and laughed in a joking manner. "Then again, I'm here because of a bad past right? And for what's going on, I shouldn't take it seriously, unless I plan to disappear without remembering my true self.

"Now, this note." I picked it off the black screen that had a blinking light at the power button. I turned it on, "This, is entirely true. I haven't been confronted and I assumed that the Battlefront is stopping them since I'm always near. Nothing here makes sense so I can't help but be confused... and I'm searching for answers just as this person is. So, what did you leave behind for me?" I smiled and thought, what's different in this room.

I looked towards the bed, the green sheet was still there along with the insanely light pink pillow, you could almost say it was white, if it wasn't for the fact that from two feet away it was clearly pink, kind of like looking at a pink blown up balloon. Nothing was wrong, so I checked the two drawers on the side of it. The only thing there were the clothes I should be wearing, but it was exactly the same as my current uniform minus the SSS symbol.

Next off I looked at the shelf that had a total of five separate shelves. On the top was a picture frame in the shape of the school and a hat that somewhat resembled the one Yurippe wore to order the operation. Clearly nothing was wrong there, it's not strange at all.

Below that shelf was a series of materials, pencils, erasers, and plenty of paper and note books. So nothing was wrong here either.

At the center shelf was completely filled with books, I looked through them all, turns out it was just regular text books and a student guide handbook.

Under that was an entirely empty shelf so nothing could possibly be up with that.

Finally at the bottom, was a simple ID tag with my picture on it. This world is strange. Like it's trying to give me clues to my past but at the same time it's not.

I sighed, "Nothing is wrong with this room, this is hopeless!" I yelled falling back onto the bed. I covered my face with the pink pillow and then something hit me, the computer. I looked around it, the mouse and keyboard was still the same. The computer wasn't damaged. "Perhaps..." I turned it on and I covered my eyes, a bright light came straight out of it before going to a deep blue color. It was just the desktop background. I took note of all the programs.

The internet loads onto the school website which I found strange since this is the afterlife what student would have to go online? But I noticed many of the links had to do with studying, upcoming exams, and lastly... hospitals? Didn't she tell me there are none?

_"There are no hospitals, because everybody here is already dead."_

The memory flashed in my mind. There isn't a way she is wrong after proving it.

I shook the thought, and looked around the desktop. Files for projects, homework, and the computer privilege rules. "Nothing out of the ordinary..." I moved my hand and it bumped into something. A box. "Eh?" I looked at it.

The box itself was entirely white except for the front where there was an image of a shadow with long hair with headphones. In big bold letters it said "_**Angel Player**_"

"What is this..." I opened the box and it revealed a casing with a disc with the same bold lettering. I slid the disc in.

"Angel Player online..." A female computer like voice called. The loading wheel spun quickly like the disc and ran across the screen. Soon it had gone over it all and the whole screen went dark. But then it was filled with green digits falling down. Something clicked inside me, this was meant to happen, and this is something that needed to happen... My eye's lost their pupil and I collapsed in my seat onto the floor.

But before I lost consciousness, I could hear someone open and close my door.

* * *

**Angel's POV**

I woke up in my room and thought about yesterday. He saw me, he fired at me, he ran away with the Battlefront. That much was clear.

He was hesitant and confused. That much was also seen.

Almost as if he wanted something just as I had. I need something to confirm it, somehow. I need to show him I'm on his side... But if they are always around him because he is new, what does it take to show the enemy I've fought for years, I am not the enemy now?

The answer is simple, but also difficult, I have to lose to him and only him. It's simple because he seemed like he didn't want to fight and I can simply surrender, however the difficult part is having them leave me alone with him long enough for me to find out why.

He had no heart, something all humans have. It's where the soul lives, something you nee to be in this world. Perhaps, I was right, and he is the boy whom saved my life long enough, for me to find out his dream. He did entrust his life, no, he entrusted his all to me. So, I found out his dream was to become a doctor and have people say thank you to him.

But I didn't know who he was and that became my regret, the reason I am here in the afterlife is because I didn't do that. That I never became what he wanted, that I got sick again, that I never was able to thank him in the most dear way, in person.

So I slipped into my clothes and headed to class as I normally did. However this time was different, on my way there on the other side of the bridge, near the school was him. Otonashi...

I decided to take my position to an advantage. I am allowed to skip a class or two so long as I am able to attend soon due to the work I am given. I went to the distance. At first, he shot a can directly at the center. The next was off. But as he stood even further, I noticed his hand was starting to shake and he smiled. He put the gun down. The can didn't have a bullet neither did the wall or window.

He began talking to himself as there was nothing in his ear nor near him. Plus he's much too new to have something of importance they'd give to a new guy.

I had to assume he had notice me as he turned the other way. I was starting to follow him, he was heading to the top floor where the principal's office was. I felt it odd, I had never seen the principal before... I followed him but then, the bell rang.

I sighed, that was the late bell, I have to head to class now. I turned back and noticed that a small chestnut haired boy was watching me, along with a blonde girl on the roof which normally would be restricted access. But I decided to ignore it, I was late enough.

"Tachibana, you're late do you mind explaining?" Even though it was the same answer every time I was late I gave the same reply.

"There was work that was unfinished and I needed to complete it first." He nodded and resumed teaching the class. Nothing went by in a point of interest but the next class, the one before lunch arrived.

It was a test, and it felt... different, like something knew what I was doing. I felt like there was a cheater somewhere here. I was going to report it, but it'll be shown when the results come.

"Time, class please pass forward your tests and you are dismissed." The moment I stopped, I looked at the stairs to the third floor again. Something felt off about it, so I went to the stairs and looked towards the end of the hall. The principal's office... I saw a blue haired boy walk in, I myself slowly made my way towards them.

Just as I neared the intersection of the hall, the boy I was after, Otonashi, left. I clicked my tongue in frustration, I don't let anyone see this side of me. I need to be strong just like when I was alive.

I heard him talk to himself.

He looked off the roof and into the blue sky smiling, "Who knows how long this has lasted... Angel and the SSS, fighting constantly..." I heard him sigh silently. "If only things could fall into place and I could figure out what to do." He said wondering about this world again

He peered over the fence towards the field which was entirely empty. He tensed as he turned towards me. I heard him silently mutter, "Tenshi..."

"What are you doing on the roof, this area is restricted." I looked dead at him and spoke to him with emotionless words. Really my heart dead-panged. He looked at me, in fear. "Class will resume soon too." I told him blatantly. I looked at him, show me something... your different, something I need to confirm...

He had no escape, unless he was foolish enough to jump over the metal rails."So... looks like you found me instead. If so why are you here?" He was clearly stalling, I let him, there was no escape from me this time. I'll have my answers. If anyone were to save him, they would have to go through me and I stood next to the only entrance to the roof.

"I'm the student council president, I am supposed to have students return to class am I correct?" I said simply. He kept looking over the edge in hopes that something could possibly break his fall or someone noticed. This will not work.

"Yeah... but I feel like taking a run!" Just as I predicted, the only path left was to jump off. However when I ran to the edge, he did something I thought only the bandanna wearing boy could do. He did a flip off the roof of the entrance to the floor completely unharmed.

"Impossible..." I said, how is it he was so agile?

I used the extra strength from Overdrive to run off the roof myself and fall onto the ground painlessly. "H-how did you get here?!" He yelled falling back on the bench.

"Guard Skill: Hand Sonic..." I moved closer, but then I heard something soft and something fast heading at me. I knew in an instant, gunfire. I blocked it with my blade that was coming from my arm. It was certainly a strong gun as I was sent half a foot back.

When I turned back my eyes widened only slightly that it wasn't noticeable, he was in the same stance I was in. Almost as if he had blocked the bullet himself, interesting. "What's... going on." He said in a quiet voice.

I looked at him about to ask a question, "Otonashi!" but somebody had seen him, and clearly came to his aid.

It was the co-leaders of their battlefront. "Get back!" The female leader commanded. She threw a gun I knew well, ak-74 the kind of gun, certainly this will be difficult for him so I had the advantage.

But yet again his arm went crazy following my movements but facing me instead. He looked at the girl, "Yuri hand me a knife."

"What?! Why!?" She yelled unleashing an entire clip onto me but each bullet was blocked.

His arm began to copy me exactly, I slowed for a moment. He yelled at them, "Just hurry I have an idea!" She tossed me some of her knifes and caught them in his hand that copied my exact movements. He ran up to me and whatever he did to control it, he stopped.

The blade and Hand Sonic crashed against each other. The leaders stared as I gritted my teeth behind my lips, how are you still alive!?

Our movements went in perfect sync. Everything I did was a complete mirror image. Sparks could be seen as I saw him, he looked exhausted. His eyes went wide, whatever had this control over him finally decreased.

With one final jab he did the unthinkable, we had stabbed each other directly through the heart, I looked at him and stared. He smiled. "Looks like I got you this... Time," He collapsed.

I felt nauseous, something's not right, I ran back to my room coughing some blood. It was the first time, I had to retreat.

Something clicked in my mind, he's not normal, he's not like the Battlefront I fight, not like the NPC's I attend class with, he's... himself. He's doing things he'd do when he was alive.

I looked out my window, I ran to my room. Since they didn't go after me I assume they went to help him out. So then, do they use him as a weapon against me, or do they stop him from coming near me?

I decided, the best course of action would be simple, he's just like I was, different, he doesn't want to be here, but he doesn't want to give up. So I'll give him something... Something hell need to fight against me.

For the first time, I showed emotions, so I might as well have fun right? Be cold on the outside, but have a heart, possibly his heart, on the inside.

I went to my desk and found a bunch of sticky notes. I wrote down what I thought of him and if he does think so of me, then so be it. But, I can't let him go like that, no I've got to get him on my side. It might be possible, that he's the one. How can someone who doesn't physically have a heart not live a fulfilling life, they had to have saved someone, and if that someone is me... I shouldn't take risks, but I have a feeling this isn't one of them.

When I walked out of the girl's dorm, I headed to my target's room. I brang with me, the disk I had been using, or at least a copy of it. _**Angel Player**_...

This gave me skills to protect myself. Too bad they don't realize, this is the same kind of software that developed their own means of defense.

I turned on the computer.

"Angel Player online." I checked everything, I smiled perfect. Now to add in a 'special' software.. I plugged in a special bug, it might knock him out... but that's just what I need.

In this world everyone can be modified, reset, or destroyed by a computer. This program is specially made to see if they are capable of Guard Skill. If he was able to actually injure me that much, then he must have some ability.

Nobody can match my speed, but he moved exactly like me. Nobody could last that close without fighting me for years whom is only Yuri, the female leader. Lastly, nobody, and nobody has ever, made me feel... weak.

I ran away to a room I knew was unoccupied.

It took time for me to hear him finally go to the room. I heard ruffling, and I felt satisfied hearing him fall onto the floor.

I took a seat on the chair, I looked through the data, nothing out of the ordinary, now as for the boy himself... I looked dead at him. He was perfectly fine and normal... so that left one thing... his heart. The soul resides there, if it's not here... then why is he here? Unless... that heart truly is part of me...

"So... you are that Otonashi aren't you." I whispered quietly stroking his orange hair. "There's so much I want to say to you, but under these conditions, I can't. If I did I'd disappear, and if I disappear, I couldn't help them move on. If only you knew the truth about me, this world, of them. Maybe, if I had just found you first... you'd be by my side not by theirs."

I heard him move over and I gasped. I had to get out of here. So I did the only thing reasonable, find some answers and buy time. "Hand Sonic." I raised my hand up and hit him hard in the back of his head, not enough to leave blood to show evidence I was truly here, rather leave him a little dazed, long enough for me to escape.

So that was it, I just ran again for the second time.

I looked down at myself in the mirror. "Kanade Tachibana... are you really going to break down from the mission you've done for years, just because this one boy might help you? Because you have his heart?" I realized that finally.

His soul can be here without a heart. Because that heart belongs to him, but it's part of me. My soul and his soul are colliding in me, and that is why our actions were matched and strength was equal.

It's because he's more different then I ever thought. He's me, but he doesn't know about that... Next time, when I see him, I'll confront him to my side.

* * *

**Hope you liked this! These happen because, I think the anime moved WAY too quickly, so this is to slow the process down. A good story is made when you put your heart into your beliefs on how the story should go. I think as long as I follow the anime but put some things between that don't entirely interrupt it there is no harm ne?**

**Note: This may happen more than once between episodes where I have something different. There might be one, two or even three, there might be none at all.**

**I will reply to all reviews down here after my AN. If you don't wish to have a reply simply have no reply at the end of the review, if you want to talk in private send a PM, this message is here at the end of my AN and before my replies.**

**pyroman315: This has the ability to become a wonderful story. Please update soon.**

If you were to check my stories, you can see most are currently incomplete or on Haitus. Most of this will depend on popularity, but seeing this is my favorite Anime as of now, I will try my best to update often.

**BloodPokemon101: Is this going to follow the anime, or you going to mix it up a bit?**

Well, I don't like to meddle with the Anime episodes, however between them is another story. I can change it around and have the episodes form a new way, why read what you can watch. But because I am adding these in, why watch when you can get between scenes?

I'll be mixing it up, and just read the note above the part about replying there is a note about this kind of thing showing up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel Beats!: A Meaning to Life**

**by Dual Starduster**

**Chapter 3: Guild**

I woke up, just what happened last night?

_**Angel Player**_. And then there's the note... Somebody wants me to use that program, that has to explain the computer in my room, and the fact that I had been knocked out... someone's after me.

I got up from the floor and held my head.

"_**Angel Player **_standing by." the voice said.

I smirked, "Find out who did, this or leave it alone... I'll wait till I figure this out." I said leaving it.

Feeling thirsty and hungry, I bought some Key Coffee and got some Meat Udon. I ate it a bit greedily.

"Yo Otonashi!" It's Hinata again. "Yurippe would like to have a chat with you in private before the meeting starts for lunch.

"Sure thing." I said finishing and throwing it away.

"Gee man hungry much?" He joked throwing an arm over my shoulder walking me towards the location. "Go in man!" He shoved me into the principals office without setting the trap off, I said the password quickly.

Yurippe was sitting down on the chair and looked at me, "Otonashi... Angel has been making... strange movements, and so have you."

I raised my eyebrow, "Strange? It's not like I actually did those stuff on purpose!" I yelled.

"What did you just yell at Yurippe-!" Noda yelled flying out the window again.

"There he goes again." I said, "Ah, anyways. Is there anything else you have to say? Or should I call in the rest?"

"Otonashi, there is one thing... You didn't arrive for lunch or dinner what did you do after Angel's attack?"

I smiled, "I walked around campus and went to take a break later."

She nodded, "very well." She grabbed a walkie-talkie again. "Yusa, contact everyone another meeting."

A bit of static went through, "_Alright Yurippe,_"

The call ended. When they arrived, we took our regular seats and the meeting began.

"Takamatsu, do you have anything new to report?"

He stood up and propped his glasses for the billionth time, "We are running low on gunpowder. If we are to continue, we will need something as such. We have plenty of ammo on us, but we are currently much too low on gunpowder."

"We also need more guns for any more new recruits, Otonashi probably will need a better gun, not good to use the same gun over and over isn't good to fight Angel." Oyama said.

Yuri nodded, "I thought as much, perhaps he'd be fine with a sword like Fujimaki."

He gripped the sheath, "If you think I'm training that kid no way in hell."

"Alright," She ignored him. "Today's operation, will be Guild's Descent!" he determined.

Descent... as in, falling from a plane with a parachute?! I shivered in thought, "Hey Otonashi you alright?"

While I held my shoulders I looked at Hinata who asked that, "I'm... not well with heights..."

"What are you talking about Otonashi? First off we are going underground second, you can fight Angel head on with a knife, but afraid of heights."

I smiled, ignoring the part about my fear, "It's just underground is that all? Wait UNDERGROUND!?"

Thankfully she had seemed to overlook that part, "Yes, it is hidden far underground."

"To hide from Angel?" She nodded to answer my question.

"Alright," She pushed a button and went to call someone on the other end picked up. "Hello, this is Yurippe, we'll be heading your way tonight. Deactivate the traps for us."

"Alright we're on it, I'll tell Chaa right away. See you tonight." The sound of a phone clicking ended the call.

She looked at me, I was just about to ask but whatever, "The Guild may be underground, but just in case Angel ever found it we built a series of traps, of course seeing she seems to defy death here, they are merely able to slow her down." I looked down at myself, specifically my arm, it had begun swinging. "And we made sure of it, they are instant death unless you had a lot of people to deactivate them your dead. We are bringing us all to bring as much gunpowder back as possible... Otonashi what's with your arm?"

I looked at it, sure enough, it began swinging and thrusting itself as if opening a door, then things you'd do at a desk again. I held it with my left hand. "N-nothing..." Could it be_** Angel Player**_? Did something... change in me? Do... computers change things here?

I shook it off, "You okay then?" She asked. "You know there is a good chance you might meet Angel again down there, maybe you should-"

"No, I should go. You saw me hold my own. I should go just in case something happens. I actually hit her, who knows what could happen this time."

She sighed, "You're lucky you have a point. If you didn't manage to harm her, I'd doubt it, but I was there. Okay, Operation START!"

"Heave,-HOe!" They pulled a series of chairs from the stage under the gym. There was a small tunnel with a trapdoor.

They went inside one by one.

"It's, in there?" I asked Hinata pointing at it.

He nodded and shoved me in there. My body felt strange, like, he had gotten much weaker... almost like, I could easily resist him, take him on. Something sparked inside me I almost flipped him. But I suppressed the urge.

I breathed heavily as I went down the very long ladder system. Once I reached the bottom I saw they had waited.

My arm pulsed, I felt her, she's hear.

"Otonashi." I heard my name, it was Noda. "I still won't accept you as a true full member of the Battlefront. He spun his halberd and pointed it at me.

Why does my arm burn!? "I don't particularly want to be accepted my you anyways." I told him easily. The pain in my arm still resided.

"Why I ought to,"

"Don't take another step." I warned him.

"Too scared? Want to die 1000 deaths?!" He took another step, just as he inched forward a giant hammer much like the one at the office had, swung at him.

The hammer sent him into a wall with such a force he himself broke it and rubble fell, then the hammer hit him once more. "I knew it." I said quietly.

"Why are the traps set?" Oyama asked. "Did Guild forget?"

"If they are still set, then that means one thing." Yuri said with serious eyes.

I nodded, "Angel' appeared." They looked at me, I looked at my right arm, another burning sense. It's the feeling I got when I fought Angel.

Then my eyes started to droop, someone, something's... getting me to feel, different. Why, me? I closed my eyes.

"...shi..."

"Oto..shi..."

"OTONASHI!"

I gasped and looked up, "S-sorry... what did I miss?"

"Three seconds of orders from Yurippe. Let's go!" Hinata yelled. We ran towards them and slowed down as we caught up. It was just an endless mine shaft with poorly lit green lights.

Shiina, who was at the back behind us, suddenly stopped, I tensed again. "Another one! Look out!" Everyone looked around, five meters behind us a giant ball fell behind us.

We all ran, Shiina, being the female ninja she is, managed to get ahead of us all and find an escape route, "Yurippe! This way!" She lent her hand out and most of them managed to get in, Takamatsu, Hinata and I were running, it was getting close, looks like I'll die again.

But before that, Hinata slowed down then picked the pace up and tackled me into a corner. I felt an imense anger but calmed down.

"Thanks Hinata." I looked over where I saw Takamatsu crushed by the giant rock. "Man, I really do owe you."

"Nah, I just felt it would be bad if you were one of the first few to go." He said rather...

I felt the need to ask, I blocked the others with my hand, raised a brow and said, "Are you?"

"NO!" He yelled at me.

By the time we reached the next room, it was a silver room with various grids. Fujimaki was on the closed end hoping to open the door. "This dumb thing won't budge!" He yelled kicking it, But then, the only open end closed.

Oyama panicked, "Oh no! I forgot this is the room that encloses you inside then the trap activates!"

I heard a high pitched sound and blocked my ears. Nobody knew what was going on with me. To be honest neither did I, "Get down!" Yurippe ordered and I didn't have to, I was on the ground already. I looked up finally used to the screeching sound resonating in my ears.

Shiina threw a smoke bomb and as it blew up, it revealed a laser. I had to ask to be warned, "What does it do?"

Hinata quickly answered. "Cuts you clean in half, it's not a pretty sight." He said. It began to move.

"DUCK!" We all put our heads at the ground as it passed by, now there was a second laser even lower. "Do whatever you can to avoid it!" Some of us jumped some remained on the ground. "Shoot what's the third one!?"

"X-er!" Fujimaki yelled as it showed up I yelled.

"What the hell how do we dodge it!?"

"Anyway you can!" Yurippe answered. I heard a scream in the end. Hinata blocked my vision.

"Don't look, it's not a sight meant to be seen." He said.

"Hey the door opened!" Fuji yelled, we rushed over to the door, Oyama was on the floor coughing.

Yurippe stood up, "So this time it's Matsushita the 5th... Come on, let's keep going."

As we progressed further, we found a ladder an went down it. Oyama then yelled. "I forgot! This room crushes you!" The ceiling began falling, first slowly then began going quickly.

"Don't forget that kind of stuff!" I blocked it with my hands but there was no contact.

"TK!" We all yelled.

"Go... you can make it!" He grunted in really bad English. "Get the girl, go!"

We paid him our thanks as he was crushed.

"TK's sacrifice... won't go in vain." I sighed at Yurippe's answer.

"You guys are the one that sacrificed him in the first place..." I muttered unimpressed.

During the next room, the floor from under us gave way, "Oh no I forgot about this room!" Oyama yelled as he fell to the bottom.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO FORGET THIS STUFF!" I yelled catching Hinata's legs just barely at the feet.

Shiina was holding onto a rope which she tied around the top of the narrow bridge. Holding onto the edge was Yurippe who managed to grab it before falling, Hinata managed to grab her legs aswell. However Fujimaki was on the other side struggling to get up on the bridge alone seeing Shiina tried to help Yurippe handle us holding her down.

"What should we do? Should Otonashi and I drop?" Hinata asked.

"DON'T GO DECIDING THINGS ON YOUR OWN!" I yelled at him.

She grunted, "Too many people too lose in one trap."

"It's not right to lose more people in this trap." Shiina agreed.

"Do you think you can get up Otonashi?" Hinata asked.

I nodded and began to pull my way up. Yurippe screamed her body being stretched each time I moved. "Oh, grabbing there, quite the sadist aren't you Otonashi?" Hinata said in a disturbing tone.

"Shut it! Shoulders next." I climbed up.

Now... for the awkward part.

"What's holding you hurry up!" Yurippe ordered

"Where should I grab?!" I yelled, this isn't right. She's my leader!

"Anywhere just hurry up!" I climbed up to her legs. "You'll fall like that."

"Oh right..." I grabbed her waist and hauled myself up to... her chest? I blushed as I meet her face. "What are you doing facing this way?"

She blushed back, "It's not like I had a choice just hurry up!" I climbed up and helped Shiina forcefully pull them up.

"HINATA!" I heard Yurippe yell before Hinata screamed.

"So... Hinata..."

"His sacrifice will be of value to us." Yuri said blushing a bit.

I shook my head as Fujimaki said, "You've made it pretty far... but you'll be the next to die." He said pointing the sheath at me. I sighed, I felt like, he was no threat. Rather the mission itself was my threat. But why? I am on their team, is it because... I can feel Angel? She's near and I know it, possibly behind us having us set traps off.

"Yeah whatever." I replied cooly. The result, wasn't exactly ironic, it was dying ironic. "So... he can't swim?" I said in the water trap room.

"How shallow minded..." Shiina said going under and coming back up. "Yurippe, the exit is this way," We dove under and followed Shiina.

But since we aren't used to being underwater, or at least Yurippe and I weren't. I ended on the other end with my eyes closed, when I opened them everything was so blurry I just went to the nearest surface.

I helped Yurippe up aswell. However, I noticed Shiina wasn't.

"Yurippe! This way!" Shiina called on the other side.

"Okay Shiina we are on our way!" She cupped her hands over her mouth in hopes to get her attention.

I heard a high pitched noise, like a clock ticking every moment. It was a mechanical puppy in a cardboard box. "Say is that a..."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHhhhhhhhhh! THAT PUPPY IS GONNA GET WASHED AWAY!"

"Shiina don't it's a!" It was too late, Shiina had dove into the water and back out holding the toy.

"What a folly! It was a mere toy!" She yelled over the falls.

"Even Shiina fell for a trap." Yuri said angrily.

I took that in for a moment... "EH!? That was an Anti-Angel trap!? Though, you could tell just by looking at it..." I said calmly.

"Come on, let's go." She ordered taking my hand dragging me around again.

"So... you must be a really strong leader, to have to lead that bunch of idiots." I said jokingly, however she didn't reply. I didn't mind, this felt... familiar. Leading, a one sided, conversation felt common.

I sighed, "Why don't we take a break?" I said to her calmly as there was an inlet on the wall big enough for us to sit next to each other and if Angel passes by... maybe she'll pass us.

"Fine, I wanted to dry off these clothes anyways." She picked up her gun and walked to the small room in the wall. I sat next to her.

I tried to make some small talk, she's distraught. "If this was a real war." She said almost forced, "everybody would be dead."

"But, you're still an excellent leader." I told her.

After some moments she responded simply, "I had a siblings." She stated.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"Unlike you, I kept my memories," She said looking at the ground.

I asked her, "While you were part of the living world, before the Afterlife?"

"Unh..." She said... "With me, there were four kids in the home. My two little sisters, and a little brother, I was the oldest. Our parents did excellent jobs at work, so we were a pretty prosperous family. The house was secluded by nature and we liked it that way. Like those vacation houses you find.

"It was during summer vacation..." She never took her eyes off the ground even though I had been watching her, listening. "our parents went to their jobs, some people I never knew came into the house. The clothes they wore, were dark even though it was probably over 90 degrees Fahrenheit.. Instantly, you could tell they weren't family or nice, not with a mask on.

"It was clear, they were going to rob us with our parents back turned. I thought that... as the oldest, it as my right to protect my sisters and my brother." She closed her eyes, and decided to joke about her life. "But, what could I do right? Nothing not a sweet little girl could do anything like that.

"They wanted my family's money, but when they didn't find any. They went on a rampage, broke windows tore furniture, anything to find it. It didn't take a genius to tell they were angry. And then, they did the most horrendous thing to me, to my siblings.

"_Hey little girl, your in charge right? The eldest? Did your parents tell you where are all your families money right? Like if an earthquake happened, take it and run, or if someone was going to rob you give them this and tell them to leave. Something?_"

"I told him, they never did such a thing, and he told me to look for something or else... in ten minutes." I saw her drop a tear, "One of my siblings, would die. And if we don't like it... then well, say your goodbyes to those kids.

"His words still echo in my mind, one every ten minutes. I ran around the house looking for anything that could possibly be of value. But since I was so young, nothing looked valuable. I felt like I could collapse, that my brain would blow up. But, if I did that, then they would die. I found a vase. It looked heavy and artistic something maybe worth something.

"I went to bring it down, I tripped on the stairs and fell. The vase, what I thought had value was now worthless shattered on the floor blood dripping. I looked at it, my finger started to bleed.

"Finally the police came thirty minutes later. It was too late, much too late, I was the only one left. Me and me alone.

"I don't care, if I become a barnacle or a water flea or anything. I just want to fight god if he even exists. Life is... unfair, I didn't do anything but be born into the family. Nothing was our fault. Even so, when I felt top of my game as the older sister, the world fell on me. Everything that had meaning to me, was stolen in half an hour.

"How could something like that be so unfair, that I'd have to be sent here because of something I didn't do, and remember, I couldn't protect things I held with open arms. I won't accept a life like that." She finished her story.

I held back, I felt like comforting her, holding her like a little sister, but instead words came out of my mouth. "You're still the strongest person I know Yuri."

"Huh?" She finally looked up.

"If I had memories like that," I looked at the wall opposite of me. "I don't think I would continue, to remember that, I'd want to vanish now. But here you are, and you are still fighting her, fighting god."

"That's right," She said finally standing up.

I looked at her and she looked at me as I asked. "Yuri, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"How did you die?" I asked her.

"I..." She looked away then back at me with harsh eyes. "I didn't commit suicide or anything! Nobody who would commit suicide be here, and there aren't any. Come on let's go. I've got your back." She said walking forward.

We reached another ladder set. It turned out to be Guild. A giant, massive underground factory.

"Hey it's Yurippe!" They called running towards us. "That's our Yurippe!" "No trap can stop her!"

She looked at them, "Angel... she's here isn't she."

"She's been activating traps." Just then a loud crash could be heard. "She set off another one!"

Yuri looked at them and breathed in deeply, "Alright, we're scrapping this place."

"Are you serious Yurippe?!" Someone yelled.

She looked at the crowd seriously, "What's not important is location what's important is your memories, or have you forgotten that." She looked at me, I was confused yet again. "Otonashi, here, living things can't be created, but if you can remember the mechanics and how it looks you can make anything out of dirt. So don't be confused." I nodded.

Then a man with a lot of facial hair came out. "Chaa," The members said.

This guy, is a high schooler?

"Yurippe, are we really going to scrap this place?"

"We have to, we can't let Angel get to you guys." He nodded.

"Alright then." Chaa said. "Prepare the explosives! We are heading out to the old Guild we can still get to the surface there."

"Anything we need to bring captain?" Asked one of them.

"Just bring your memories and your pride as a technician." They cheered.

"Alright now go show me your teamwork and prepare the explosives!" He ordered and they all dispersed.

Yurippe ran back up the ladder. "I'm going to buy time!" she called down to me. My arm shook, she's here no doubt.

I followed her up. "You actually followed?"

"I wouldn't be of much help down there anyways." I said pulling my Glock 17 out. Angel was revealed.

We unloaded large amounts of clips into Angel. However she had her Hand Sonic out and stopped them. My arm wanted to follow it, but something else did. No, my mind wanted me to walk to her side. **(1*)** I had to fight against it, I can't hurt Yurippe, not after hearing her past.

Yurippe ran up to her and started to bombard her with a massive series of attacks. However, Angel managed to counter every one, I am going to help her in any way I can. I won't let her go down this easily.

"Guard Skill: Delay." I heard Angel say, my eyes widened, each time Yuri attacked Angel was much too far, what's going on?

I did the last thing I could have. Angel walked closer almost threatening to kill Yuri. Her eyes widened as I made contact and tackled Angel away from her.

"Yurippe!" A voice yelled.

"Wow that must have taken a long time to have made!" It was a giant red tank.

"Out of the way you two!" They cried having us run away, I grabbed Yuri's hand and brought her to one of the side walls. The cannon fired and blew itself up.

"Get out of here!" Chaa yelled, turns out we were in his tunnel, "You sure about this Yurippe?" He asked her.

"Do it." He pushed the machine down and we ran out.

I could hear it resonating. But then the strangest thing happened. When I saw Angel attempt to get up and fall down, I felt it and I stumbled.

"Otonashi!" Yuri yelled grabbing my hand and running. "What's up with you?!" She yelled dragging me along.

I got to my feet. "N-nothing, you don't need to check or anything." I chuckled nervously. _'I know** Angel Player** is changing me.' _I thought to myself, _'There can't be a way, I'm acting like Angel. No it's not possible I wouldn't side with a girl who stabbed me. But, why would I feel her nearby? I move just like her, I do everything strange at random times.'_

"Hey morons, I know you're up by now. Make your way to the old Guild and we'll be back there. Yuri out." She said into the device.

Once again I realize she's strong, she's making order to a group of crazy people. Not to mention having to live a past like that. Now is mine worse or better? Do I want my memories?

"Otonashi," I turned and there was Hinata and the others. "Got some powder yet?"

"They're making the factory still, we could probably help move the machines and that's it... but, I think I'll head up... I don't feel well." It's not a lie, each encounter with Angel, I feel like I'm closer to my memories, but I'm slipping into her grasp. Tell me world, is there a god? Who's the pawn? Who's the king? Who... just who am I?

I went to my room. It took me an hour to get by all the old traps, lucky that the hazards are old and that meant what I just went through was advanced. Since this Guild was abandoned whatever trap was activated never reset.

So I entered my room and there was nothing out of place. "_**Angel Player**_... what is this program?" I turned it on, I didn't pass out. But information popped up.

"Angel Player... Guard Skills?!" I yelled and then looked around, nobody was watching me, not that I knew at least. "Doesn't Angel use Guard Skills... Hand Sonic?" I clicked on it, a blade on both arms. She must be using only her right arm for now. "Distortion..." A hexagon pattern fell over the form of the human relevant to my size. A series of bullets and other ranged material was fired, it all bounced off or moved around the figure. "Delay..." Just as I predicted, the form moved upon hit. You can't fight close range. She must have added this to stop whatever I did to happen again to her. What's this? It's nothing I've seen before, "Harmonics?" Just then it split in half. Then I saw, there isn't a limit... Then lastly, Overdrive. I looked at it. Nothing changed, but there were a bunch of numbers. "Ah... passive strength increase."

I looked at my fist, "I didn't imagine it then... that wasn't me, that was Overdrive..." That explained why I felt stronger then them, because I was stronger.

I sighed, "I can't use this... they will think I've sided with her, that I'm a spy, I won't take that risk... but how do you restrict strength?" I sighed looking at my hand. I balled it into a fist. "They'll find out, for now, for as long as I can. I'll hide this."

Unbeknownst to me, Yusa, the information girl had been hiding on the roof of the school farther away with binoculars in one hand. "Target confirmed, Otonashi, is in a room with a computer on. The screen is blue but he looks shocked and very confused. Yes? Okay, Yuri. Yusa out."

"Too bad for you Otonashi, nothing can be kept secret from the SSS for long." Yusa smirked, she had gathered more useful information. Although Yurippe told Yusa to watch me in case Angel attacked me while I am alone, this bit of information, may ruin me. And I'd never know it.

* * *

**Angel's POV**

Yet another day, I had to escape after collecting that data. So Otonashi. I found you.

You can finally have me overcome my regret, I can say thank you. Now, if I leave, do you? I have the chamber of your soul with me. Because you gave it up to save me.

I hadn't eaten yet. I went to the cafeteria and ordered my one food that can calm me down. Mapo Tofu.

Whenever I am caught eating this by the Battlefront, they tend to stare as I eat it. I am not quite sure why. It's just a delicious blend of flavors.

After I had eaten my favorite food, I had the desire to check on something, how is he doing with the configurations of **_Angel Player _**running inside him? Once something has changed you must change it back or leave it alone. That's how this world works, using a computer you can easily modify the world around you, but only to yourself, as you'd be able to access one computer.

I ignored the feeling I got, he probably ignored it anyways, why would you want the abilities of the enemy? They'd think he's working with me and kick him out. Something he clearly struggles with.

It was obvious on the first time I meet him during the concert, he hesitated when I walked forward, he held a firearm. It was then I saw two options. If he refused to fire I would walk past him, he is not breaking any rules. Should he fire I would have to take care of him as he would most likely get cocky and try another shot.

Unfortunately he had fired that night. But his eyes were closed his arm was wild and he was unsure of himself. He yelled over and over how he should have shot my legs, they knew my weakness was speed. I am no angel so flight is impossible and so would be escape.

I entered his room and looked at the computer. The room itself looked like it had been used and somewhat cleaned so I knew he had to have resided here instead of wherever they sleep.

When I located _**Angel Player **_and plugged it in, something strange... Everything, was installed. Nothing wasn't missing, I looked over the files, had I done that? No, I've double checked it, he must have done something...

I pondered over this, I hadn't done anything, hold on! Could he, really be joining my side in this one sided war? We are at a stand still where neither of us advance and if he were to join my side, I could finally have them move on, then I myself, and we could go together! I could, finally have a friend... Than again, could he be deleting this all?

I scanned through the information, the avatar in the ui is different it's in his form so I know he changed that much information. The skills still worked and went to their proper lengths...

"I don't get it." I spoke looking at the screen with a tinge of worry, "Why is he taking a risk? If he were to join my side, where is he?" I thought of one of the most unlikely things, could, could he be, using what I gave him against me? Is he planning to fight me on even turf? I've done this for self defense not for a offensive front.

If they have him, on their side, plus my abilities... I may actually... lose.

I shook my head, he wouldn't he, he's too kind hearted. But I doubt he'd remember he became a donor. After all he said it to me himself, he has amnesia and thought everything as a joke. I guess, I just want the Otonashi I know, the one that died giving me a heart. **(2*)** So, there's no way, even if he forgot, he'd turn on anyone right?

He has amnesia and nobody would trust anyone that quickly until it's a fact. If he knows the real me, maybe. But he doesn't so he wouldn't just turn on me right? Just cause he's sided with the people I want to save?

I decided to go against it and checked the status of abilities. Not a single skill has been activated? Oh well I'll just hope he doesn't use it against me. Today, tomorrow, ever.

I went to class before the bell rang.

When I looked out the window, I noticed a large amount of students were in the halls. Immediately I knew something was up. What could they be doing?

"Tachbana-san? I asked you if you could identify the product of the binomials." The teacher asked again.

"Sorry, I was looking out the window when I saw several students just walk in to the hall. The answer is..."

After that I went upstairs to view what was going on. I heard in the background, "We are bringing us all to bring as much gunpowder back as possible... Otonashi what's with your arm?" I heard their leader, Yurippe say. I thought about it, I had been moving my arm... maybe, it's _**Angel Player**_at work.

Perhaps that's why, is it the connection increased? My heart, ie, his heart, he is still linked to his heart. His memories, his dreams, his everything, still reside with me, an he wants to remember. That must be why right? Right?

I decided to ignore it, at least I had a way to find him, I feel the connection myself. I want to go to him. I need to go to him. Our heart, it still aches for him to know. Know the real truth of this world, of his true memories. I guess, I'll just have to wait till I feel any suspicious movements.

_**-^**_**v-Angel-Beats-**

I walked towards the gym, nobody goes here at this hour. That's why I found it strange they would. So, just what are you up to?

When I got here, I noticed that the center chairs had been pulled out and inside was a trapdoor. I went inside. So, this is where they escaped to, this is their new foundry of gun crafting.

Maybe... if I destroy this place, they will finally hear me out. Don't they want to forget that hard memory of that?

I wish I could leave, but I can't because the one I want to thank, the one I need to see he is happy for me, that I hadn't done anything wrong for him, I just want to make him smile and have him love me. Is it wrong for me to want that? To thank the one who gave me a meaning in life, I just want that. To thank him, and him be happy for it.

Even so I am here, here to stop them, maybe him. I sighed, my plan is a failure, how do I help an enemy to become my ally? To get him on my side and not feel bad about it. Maybe if I hadn't stabbed him...

When I got down, there happened to be nothing there. Just a empty chamber of silver. Just where am I? **(3*)**

Oh well, I will just have to progr-... My arm! It's burning!

I fell to my knees, this is a pain, I haven't felt since... I fought him.

Why?! Why do I feel like this, my heart aches for him, my brain just melts, my hands feel numb, I feel so weak whenever I think about him, whenever I am near him... Just what is the explanation! I never felt this way towards anyone before... and I have the feeling, it's an emotion. Well I can't let them see this, a weakness to us is we express emotions, and they exploit it. They find out what caused it and make it happen more or less.

So that is why I use less words than an NPC, I don't want to accidentally say something that they'd use against me. Perhaps they'd find some flaw I haven't found, and use it before I find out.

I can't focus on this, I need to push forward.

Just as I thought it, several spear were launched at me. "Guard Skill; Hand Sonic" I cut them all before I was impaled. None had even grazed my skin.

The next trap nearly had me, it was just like a simulator that was based on speed. Most aimed for my legs. I just used distortion to get by, unfortunately because of that I had to wait. Distortion only works when I stand still, the shield isn't mobile, the moment I touch it, the shield will vanish and I have to resort to Hand Sonic. An ability I am used to, but not exactly well at defending low attacks.

After this the traps began to get more complex. The defense was nothing more, than a energy stopper. I was about to break it, when all of a sudden a hammer flew in. I was about to dodge it, "Guard Skill: Dekay" I said with a somewhat computerized voice. I had swiftly moved until I realized something, it hadn't worked.

"So that's what it is..." I looked at the large machine stopping my powers. It changed the way my skills activated, I won't be able to do much here. But I noticed something, I felt weaker as well. He's closer than I thought...

I continued to push forward. It was there, I saw a bunch of tunnels sticking out of the wall. Something had to be built large enough to both carve this massive tunnel, and also something large enough to use.

There they are... Last time it had been Hinata and Yurippe, this time, it is Yurippe and the boy... perhaps I can make use of this.

The duo had used much of their clips into me. However since I had been out of range from that disruption, my Hand sonic blade returned. I saw him have trouble with his arm again. So I am right, this is causing such a thing to happen. I noticed a second thing, his feet were wobbling much more than the first time we meet at the dining hall. He knows I can kill from the first time I meet him. He was struggling. I can't hurt Yurippe, not after hearing her past.

Yurippe ran up to me and quickly brought out her knife and unleashed a series of blows. However, with Hand Sonic, it wasn't difficult to evade the problems.

Just do it already! Otonashi, you can't handle restraining a power that has changed you until you've changed it back, every impulse is fed by _**Angel Player **_you can't just ignore the fact it's part of you. You know you can pull out Hand sonic and defeat me once again and have me retreat.

"Guard Skill: Delay." I said. Otonashi looked bewildered. Every attack Yuri made on me I dodged with ease. I slipped past her

I inched closer to Yurippe, this ends. I am going to take him, and get the answers I need, tell him the truth. He needs to know, so he can understand what you couldn't.

But before that happened, I was tackled to the ground by him. I was wondering how until I remembered...

_Guard Skill: Overdrive, it's a passive ability that allows that person to have a much larger amount of strength than normal._

"Yurippe!" someone called.

Yurippe smiled at the direction, "Wow that must have taken a long time to have made!" It was a giant, mechanical monster, a tank pointed my way.

"Out of the way you two!" The members on the tank yelled. I noticed, he had taken Yurippe to somewhere safe. They're planning to fire. However what I didn't see coming, was the tank itself imploding.

However as I got up from the shockwave, they had fired want looked like the weapons ninja's used, turned out to be two cylindrical grenades bonded together by chain.

I heard a faint voice, the last thing I saw as I tried to stand up from the close range explosions, was falling, the floor gave way. I was right above guild the entire time, and now, I'll have to escape the wasteland of it.

I had awoken an hour later. I used Overdrive's passive strength to climb up and out of the debris. When I arrived to the top, it was just in time for dinner.

Sighing I brushed the dirt off my clothes and went to the cafeteria. Yet again I had the boy two feet in front of me, and I lost again to Yurippe.

I ordered Mapo Tofu again just as I did in the morning, and ate it silently. So this is it... my plan to strike will commence in the morning, before he wakes up this time.

Night had arrived in this world. I looked out through my window, it was several rooms over and a floor above. I looked at his screen, unbelievable, he is actually using it!?

Could he be... studying the weakness of it? Of me? No, _**Angel Player**_is already installed onto him, it's too late to change it to any other form. The CD has already gotten the information from him. No way, he couldn't be... testing them could he?

I had to find out, luckily he stretched about five minutes later and headed to bed. However, just before I turned my head away from the window, I noticed a sudden glint on the roof. I must act cautiously.

When I walked over, I noticed the light flash several times...

_**Temporary Yusa's POV**_

"Yurippe!" I urged into the ear piece.

Static came through, "Yusa what is it? If Otonashi is at rest then wh-"

"It's because Angel is heading his way right now!" I yelled, if she truly does have interest in him, he's a special one...

"WHAT?!" She yelled over the sonic. "Quick, get someone on the line right now and order them to his dorm!"

"I can't, under your orders you have told me nobody should know of this. That it may prove in an advantage later."

She clicked her tongue. "Darn, alright! I'll head over now! Keep me posted. Yuri out."

I heard the sound of gun being reloaded. She must be serious about this guy... Could he really be that important to us, and to Angel?

**Angel's POV again.**

I walked out of the girls dorms in my usual student council wear. That's when I heard her again.

"Angel!" I glanced over, it's her again, this time, with a more amble gun. Two small handguns that would be much more difficult to block with just one Hand Sonic... luckily I've been developing a second version, one that allows for a faster speed. However, I found this wouldn't help, she'd fire in rapid succession.

Yurippe walked closer aiming her pistols at me. She was about to pull one out.

"Guard Skill; Hand Sonic." This time, I unleashed it for the first time, a second blade on my left hand.

"W-what!?" She yelled as I blocked them all. "Since when did Tenshi have a second blade..." She said in a whisper. I knew I had never used this, but if it meant getting to him, and finding out what he will do. I'll take any risk it will take to get him here.

I have to... he deserves my world. The life I had to live was thanks to him. And I'll do anything to prove it to him. The world that could have been his, if I have to lose everything, I wouldn't have lost as much as he had. I heard the story... I am the remain of that story, or atleast I was the remains...

I lost focus thinking, and I was hit on the left elbow the blade malfunctioned. I mentally cursed myself. Why...

"You are not getting to him. I've specifically had people watch him. I knew he was an interesting one, most people we tell immediately trust us. The fact he wanted to talk to you, the information he's told us about you."

"Shut up," I said quietly, "He is a kind boy, that is a lie to set me up. I'm afraid you are mistaken there."

"He wouldn't, if he is, he wouldn't hid it from his allies. Even for two days that he's been here, you are no friend of his. To accept our invitation so easily, I'm surprised your actually after him. Afterall he is on our side." She said with serious eyes. "But for whatever reason. You are not going to see him. You were lucky today, but the next operation is impossible, I'll make sure of it."

"You know he has his own will, even you as a leader cannot determine how he feels about the operation."

"Such a shame that is, I'll just have to be exact on where he is placed for the next operation." She said simply. Her hand guns still were gripped and ready to fire at will, just as my operational right hand. "Sorry, but you aren't getting any closer any moment now."

I didn't want to reveal a second form, especially this one. But it appears she managed to force my hand. "Guard Skill; Ha-"

"That won't matter they are already out!" Yurippe yelled, but I chose to ignore her.

"-nd Sonic Version 2" My blade become a much longer. "A blade meant for quicker movements as it is longer and thinner, even with my second blade out of commission for now, I can still manage with just one." I aimed at her heart, she tried to stop it with her knife.

But stopped, my blade moved much quicker then her, and Overdrive kicked in revealing a burst of speed. This is just what I needed.

She choked and fell with bits of blood shooting out of her mouth.

The moon was high, most likely a bit past midnight. I entered the boys dorms. Normally a girl is only allowed in under specific instructions, a relative or friend is there, but since they are all NPC's, and it is very rare for siblings to die and both have regrets at the same. I am allowed to see if anything strange is going on during classes if I am able to, since it is night nobody will see me. The NPC's are model students and won't be up, they are most likely much too tired from the traps they've set off.

Otonashi must be a bit of an exception, he is tired overall. To have survived every trap, it is quite amazing, then again, so is he, to have that story is quite an amazing way to have gone. Maybe you'd be living a wonderful life you hadn't died, or you'd be back on Earth and have a new life it wasn't for your amnesia. Just what made you die though, even they couldn't tell me...

I opened his dorm room, Angel Player flashed spinning on the screen.

Guard Skills connected, Absorb, Delay, Distortion, Hand Sonic, Harmonics, Overdrive

Nothing out of place.

Guard Skill recently used, N/A

Guard Skill adjustment, N/A

Guard Skill last checked, 14 hours ago.

Guard Skill edited, N/A

So, he really hasn't done anything... then, what did Yurippe mean, he had given something about me away? I looked at him in his sleep, he looked so, sad. Like something from his past was coming up.

That's when I heard the few words that made my realization true, "Hatsune... don't go..." He muttered over and over, he got louder as well. I had to get out now. I left the screen to the main page just as I had seen it. Closed the door.

"HATSUNE!" He yelled, "A dream... but... who was that? Curse this amnesia, if only I could remember just who I was. Maybe, that little girl could tell me... For now, I won't tell anyone. It helps speaking out loud, really calms me down... but, maybe should I remember who I was? I'm in the afterlife, do I want to? If everyone had a horrid past or regret, what was mine, and just hearing Yuri's... who's truly is worse?"

I went back to my room pondering over what he said. If he doesn't remember, he'll be trapped here, the fate I was sentenced to because I thought I'd never thank him in person. Even so, I'll entrust everything to you Otonashi, I'll entrust, the world you've given to me.

I just want to make you happy... so, if it means helping you, even if it means I'll help them, I'll do it. I want to thank you, but until you trust me, I can't. And it's clear, it won't be anytime soon.

If only they'd listen to me for once, just once... I went to my room, closed the door and headed to bed. Just for once, hear me out, and let those regrets you've forged be finally removed.

* * *

**A/N: Apparently, I forgot about the (1*) From the last chapter. Basically that meant there was something I needed to explain in the A/N.**

**In the last chapter it meant that I wanted to change the story around so things aren't exactly accurate.**

**In this chapter: (1*) means: He's fighting in his mind over things, now he is conflicting it over, his mind is being changed and what he thinks now, and what he want to think are fighting each other. He's trying to side with his beliefs but Angel Player is trying to get him on Angel's side, just as the program intended.  
**

**(2*) The Afterlife has no concept of time. Therefor, although Yuzuru had died a year or so before Kanade, she still arrived first. There is no concept of time which is shown because of the fact we know Kanade had died after Yuzuru, but arrived before everyone in the Afterlife.**

**(3*) Angel arrived about the same, or relatively the same, time as the gang did. Difference, she ended up somewhere else.**

**_Love cannot exist in this world, if it were to manifest, this world would become an eternal paradise._  
**

**I will reply to all reviews down here after my AN. If you don't wish to have a reply simply have no reply at the end of the review, if you want to talk in private send a PM, this message is here at the end of my AN and before my replies.**

**BloodPokemon101: **Cool Chapter! Is Otonashi going to switch to Angel's side, or not? And what would the batle front do when he does?

Sorry my reader, but I won't answer you entirely. Will Otonahi switch to her side even so, if he does, what will his ex-team think? I'm afraid you'll have to wait for that. I wouldn't want to spoil the story ne?

Really the story is up to certain people. The author, and the reviewers. Just as in this chapter Angel wishes to make Otonashi happy. I want to make all my readers happy. That is why you review right? You want to see the story continue and grow.

I feel the same to all stories I review. It's advice, complement, and hope. That's the key to a story, the reviews. I see the view count, I think it's nice people continue to read it. I see the visitor count I like that the same ones come see it (Though I can't but if the visitor is less than view I know someone had to) but when I see the review, even just one like yours is for chapter 2, I see someone wants to see it continue.

I let one story from my past fall, and I had the hope of one person, but this is different, far from different, so here it is and I won't stop it. Just remember, you can change it by dropping some words below. Otonashi could side in the next chapter, or the next, maybe never. The Battlefront may not even care, may hate him, may become a new enemy, but that is all up to us ne? Readers and Author.

That's all for now

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Ja ne! (See you)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Angel Beats!: A Meaning to Life**

**by Dual Starduster**

**Chapter 4: Classes with an Angel**

* * *

Even when after I slept hoping to remember who Hatsune was, she must have been important for me to scream her name.

I smiled as I sat up, I noticed though, _**Angel Player **_had been left open. I gave a yawn and reached over the computer. I clicked away a few things to see it out. "Alright, now that I'm awake. What's up with this..."

I checked each one and all their data.

Hand Sonic. Versions available, 4. There are four kinds of them?  
I clicked the first one, a blade emerged like usual. So, the one I see is standard.  
Version Two. I rotated the figure that looked similar to my size and shape, just a hologram, the blade was thinner, longer, and had an arrow like head.  
Version Three. It reminded me of an offensive weapon used often.  
Version four. It looked... how can I put this? Like a flower.

Harmonics. 1 version  
Harmonics allow one to create digital clones with a price. Although nothing truly leaves it's original. The clones take the shape of the original, the only difference is they go away after accomplishing the task set out so long as it's a command not thought. They also gain their own personality, conscience, and soul.  
It is recommended a limit on this, although the clones themselves can make replicas they too will return to the original. The original will then be up to a game of chance in their mind, however many clones were made will also take battle in the mind to see what will remain. The original will always have strength advantage since it was the original however, if there are multiple clones of clones, they will outnumber them.

Absorb. 1 version  
Forces Harmonics to go back into original so long as they are within the 100 meter distance to return in. If not a second absorb is needed. Clones are notified of this.

Delay. 1 version  
A Melee attack is made directly at the person, they then move two meters away as if never attacked and missed, however with that speed there is a slight trail left over showing the current location, this is in no means teleportation.

Distortion. 1 version.  
A hexagon pattern shield envelops the person, this field, as the name implies, distorts the area. Any small projectile will be redirected, or reflected. This is a defensive ability.

Overdrive. 1 version passive.  
No energy is used up by the person from normal. Strength, stamina, and speed increase. Can be limited but never gone. To remove program must be rewritten.

...

There is a blank skill spot, there must be one after there are no more in progress. I sighed.

"There must be an explanation..." I said looking at the screen. I closed my eyes in frustration "Just what does this even mean?" I said thinking this over. Then it came to me, "That's it. That must be it!" I yelled, I ran outside my dorm room and went to a garden I found one day.

It was calming, it was peaceful, it was... the day for a meeting. I paled, I don't know what to do. "Just what do I do now?" I said in anger. "God, if you really do exist, please bring back my memories, and help me figure out what to do."

Nothing came up, "Fine, I'll decide myself, I'll do the same thing I always have been doing." I told myself. "I don't know who's being used in my plan, but I'll keep going. If I am the one being used in the Battlefront, or if I am being used with this information." I smirked laughing at myself. "How could I be so ignorant to just listen to people, I probably should have done like I said and be obliterated then and there."

The I remembered what I set out to do. "Right, nobody is here... might as well try." I pondered over what Angel had done. "If that thing shows the skills she has, then... if it works just like she did... then."

A mechanical voice replaced my own it sounded cold and distant It had no emotions at all, even though I was nervous it came out swiftly and easy. "Guard Skill; Handsonic." Then a feeling washed over me. It, I felt like, I am not even sure, but it hurts.

A blade revealed itself as bits of data flew off of it as the metal replaced the digits. Almost like it's a real life game.

A pulse, that's all it was. I tried to swing my arm to attack and practice if I ever had to fight Angel by myself, and hopefully nobody around to see that. But it refused, my own arm didn't listen to my brain.

"All the skills are entitled guard," A voice said in my mind, I turned but nobody was behind me. "And guarding is never offensive and the skills react on their own." I scanned my surroundings yet nothing came up. It must be coming either from inside me, or dare I say God. "You can activate skills on command to prepare, but you can never force them to attack. It is self defense, you may cancel out Handsonic, and Haronics, the other skills are limited."

I shook my head and tried to figure this out. I sat down on one of the benches, "Guard Skills, are skills meant for self defense?" I said having to look at the blade. "I wonder..." I thought of it being gone, I calmed down leaving troubles behind, and then, it's gone. It was nearly mid day, "Time flies... Might as well try another skill."

I stood up from my spot, "Guard skill;" The oh so melancholic voice returned to me, I pondered over thinking which is best fit to use if they are meant to guard then there isn't much a point. "Harmonics." I said deciding to see a 'copy' of myself. It emerged looking at me.

"You um, called?" It asked just as confused as I am.

There seemed to be one logical question, "Hold on, you have your own conscious?" He nodded a bit startled.

"Not entirely..." He said confused. "I um, let's put it this way original. I am a copy of you, but in order for me to well... be in your likeness, I take the reason I am created, you understanding what Guard Skills are about, and I have my own conscious and that way I am my own person, though I don't recommend creating several of us at once."

"Why not? It doesn't have any effect on me." I said trying to manage this information.

He sighed, "Okay, I have a conscious, but that belongs to you, if let's say you had an aggressives attitude and you sent a copy of yourself, like I am, to defend, think. Those are polar opposites, now a conscious can not just disappear, they have to go somewhere..." He trailed off.

"And... that somewhere is back to... me."

He nodded, "Now think a bit more, you have an aggressive mind clashing with a defensive one. And because it's like a 1 on 1 fight in the mind, you'll be knocked out as they fight."

"Hold on, what if you go back in my mind?" I said frightened of being passed out.

"Don't worry, am I against you?" I shook my head, "Then you'll just be shocked having my information back to you. It'll help really, but I won't fight so you can have your mind. But know this!" He yelled shocking me. "If you were to create a copy, that copy can duplicate itself, and even still, all traces return to original, or in your case you. Try not to be angry too often. Also reminder, skills are automatic because your made for defense, unconscious commands can not be undone. Oh looks like I've explained everything."

"How can you tell?"

After rolling his eyes he replied, "A copy is only temporary, there is either a limit for those you purposefully send being about half an hour, and then there is the other one being if it's job is done it will return. My job was to help you understand Harmonics and not get yourself killed in the end, so, see you next time!" He said calmly disappearing instantly.

Immediately I felt a jolt to my mind. "Oh man that does sting!" I held my head, it hurts so much. "Just, one more try," I managed to grunt out. "Guard Skill;" the pain in my head was replaced with loneliness.

"What are you doing?" I turned around and paled, "Classes are currently over, it is nearly lunch time."

I nodded, the time fit with the sun up in the air. "Very well, but what are you doing here?"

She walked closer and looked me dead in the eye, "I am only helping people know it is lunch."

I glared at her, "You and I both know, there are only my friends that would be this far away from classes." She nodded, "Then why here? Why me?"

No answer, just tugged at my shirt, "Lunch has already started. If you intend to starve, you may stay." I sighed, I hadn't eaten breakfast, there is no way I'd be able to avoid that.

"Fine," I grumbled following her to the mess hall. It was a silent trip, but I felt like it was nostalgic. "Hey, do you get the feeling of I don't know, deja vu?"

"Excuse me?" she said continuing to walk not even slowing down.

"You know, Deja vu, like you've felt it before but you can't exactly remember?" I asked her again. "I think I've done this before... but then again I think everything does feel nostalgic, I don't have any memories."

I thought I heard her sigh but I must have been mistaken as she opened the door.

When I reached for the vending machines for Key Coffee, I noticed that Angel had instead went directly to the machines meant for buying a meal ticket. Seeing as I would rather eat than drink my favourite drink... I walked over and tried to buy food.

My eyes popped for a moment, "I can only afford one food?!" I yelled in my mind, "Just what is this even?" I sighed, "Well there isn't a choice really..." My mind was against it but I was curious, plus I am starving! I clicked the only option and put the remains of my money in. The ticket came out and I snagged it from the machine quickly making my way to the lines.

In one minute I reached the front of the line. I handed the ticket and received the meal. But now, where to sit? The places normally taken by us is replaced with npc's. All others were taken by the regular npc's. That only left one table, but it was taken by a single student. Why, did it have to be Angels.

She noticed and just nodded. "No escape from Angel, once she gets a good look at you after shooting or going against her, it's really difficult." Yurippe's words hit my mind. Well, here goes.

Once I got to her table I was quite nervous to sit down. 1. I could be being watched, or 2. I could die by the same girl I am nervous about sitting with.

"There is no reason to be nervous, it is just a seat, and I am just eating. It is not like you will pull out a gun with students present will you?" I sighed, but her next words shocked me, "Or pull out Handsonic." she began eating.

I dropped my plastic spoon. "W-what makes you, think I, have Handsonic."

"Simple, I was watching before you ended using Handsonic." She said as if it wasn't a problem at all.

"B-but, if they act on impulse... how am I going to stop if you are too attack while I am there?" I said. "If they find out I'd be dead!"

Angel didn't bother, "Then, stay away." that doesn't exactly help... "Or, you could help with me and leave them."

I started to eat trying to ignore her. "You know," I took a bite, it tasted, a tad spicy but I didn't mind it, the flavor overpowered it in my taste. "I can't leave them, and I can't exactly trust you, you did stab me in the heart."

"But is that not your own fault?" She used logic against me, "How am I going to prove you are dead if not killing you a second time? Even if you were to attack me to see if I would die, which I knew you wouldn't, then you'd have been killed. I assume they've told you." I nodded continuing to eat.

"Hmm, this tastes pretty good, a bit spicy, but it's not really big." I said finishing it quickly. "Ah might as well go put it where the dirty dishes go." I said standing up, "Ano, would you like me to take yours too?" I said noting she too had finished.

She looked a bit offset. "Why? You did just claim I would be an enemy for you."

"I said no such thing." I said simply, I looked over my shoulder carrying my tray, "I told you I am not sure who to trust, but I can not just betray the battlefront, I am quite sorry angel-"

"That is not my name." she stated.

That perked my interest, "Are you not an Angel as they say? Or is that a lie as well?"

She nodded, "I had told you also on the day you saw me. I am not an Angel, I am the student council president. I also have a real name, Tachibana."

"Is that your given name?" I asked since most people rather refer to their last name but I am not sure. "It'd be nice to know your full name."

"Kanade, that is my given name." Tachibana, as I am not of her full trust to use her actual given name, picked her own tray to remove. "I am actually surprised you had both ordered and stomached Mapo Tofu."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? I wasn't able to tell, you don't actually show emotions."

"Is there a need?" Tachibana asked. "Haven't you noticed it was spicy? Or that I am the only other to order it?"

"I can handle spicy foods, its quite nostalgic actually I swear I have tasted this before." I tossed the remains of the food away, being the plastic bowl and spoon. "I'm off then Ja n-"

"Classes are going to resume." she said simply.

"Hmm... yeah, no." I said walking away. I knew she wouldn't even force me not with other students around. "And don't try following me. You an I know very well the odds of you defeating me are equal to my own. It might as well be an afterlife suicide every time we face off." I said coldly.

**Yusa's Pov (LE GASP! It's not Kanade or Yuzuru!)**

"Yurippe, Otonashi is up again on the computer." I called into ear piece.

_"Okay, keep me posted." _static came through as her voice did.

"That's just it though, he's just looking at it constantly. I know you said not to go forward, but what if I could just, manage to take a peek at the program? Isn't he different enough as is? He could be working for Angel after all." I said trying to use logic on Yuri, who of course didn't understand a bit.

_"Uh... yeah I am not sure what you said but no. I think he's just trying to get used to this world is all we shouldn't interfere he's got to trust us his own way."_ I don't know, but orders are orders.

"Okay Yurippe, but oh hold on, he seems to be... going to the garden. I doubt I can see him from the roofs at this point." I heard her sigh, just barely over the static.

_"Yusa just... stay out of his business, don't you remember how long it took for you to get used to us?"_ she said.

I didn't want to sound nervous to my boss, but... "Uhm... a week... after about a month..." I said quietly, sheepishly and slowly.

_"Yet you expect him to be done in what is it three, four days? Yusa just because he is a boy doesn't mean he'll get things faster than us, heck he might even be thinking about this world thinking it's some kind of dream."_ I nodded, though she wouldn't see it.

"Alright, but, if he does happen to be helping Angel... what do we do then? He's gotten inside the HQ, he knows the password, if Angel gets in here then we'd all die over and over there wouldn't be anywhere! What then Yuri what then?" I yelled at her, this isn't the safest thing in all our time here.

He's the only one to talk to her without regret. He stood battle against her with a combat knife when his training as far as I've been informed, is by a pistol and nothing more. He's got a dorm room instead of staying up or getting an actual place out of the NPC's way. And lastly, he's the only one I've been seeing with a strange program. If Yuri's interested, then why haven't I been ordered to get a closer look.

_"Yusa, if you trust me and the battlefront, he isn't a threat. He's confused. He needs help okay?"_

I sighed, "Yurippe, you sound like your his mom, what's with you and trying to protect us all emotionally, even ones that aren't there?"

_"It's... all in my past. It's why I have a regret and why I still exist here."_ I heard her have trouble stumble the wors come out.

"Oh... I'm, sorry." I don't like bringing peoples pasts up. For one most don't even remember so there isn't a need. It also, hurts people to think about when they realize why they are here.

My own hurts, but... like I said it's much too hard to think about.

"Alright Yuri, I'll stop prying until I am ordered, Yusa out." I clicked the head piece and sighed, just who are you Otonashi? Are you going to be a great ally, a formidable enemy, or just another pawn meant to stall for operations?

**Back to Otonashi's POV**

I fought the urge to go to class, it must be something about Overdrive. If that skill is passive it's gonna take a lot of willpower to lower it to the point I am not... going with Tachibana's actions. The more I can resist her the better.

The only thing that continuously bothers me. Is her. Can I really avoid her? Or do I join her?

The only thing I could think of, was to rest. I went to the vending machines and bought Key Coffee.

After that I headed to the roof and went over the railing and sat on it. I don't care if I fall, I'll wake up again, probably in the infirmary but... with Overdrive, that problem is very minimal.

Maybe... I should tell Yurippe, I mean holding a secret.

I took a sip from my now open can of Key Coffee and thought over it.

"On one hand, I fight along side the team I have trusted first. On the other hand, if they find out and think I am working with Tachibana... well really either way it's a win lose situation. I'd certainly win a bit having either a team, or end up fighting with Ange-Tachibana. But I'd lose a lot of trust in those people, but I already told Tachibana that I couldn't actually distrust her fully. Plus she asked me not to fight...

"How do you pick between the two?" I looked at the NPC's running around the track hoping for an answer. "Maybe... I could just take a chance. Let's see there are several runners on the track and they've been running around for a while. Okay, the next time they run from the start, the inner one will be with going with the Battlefront, the outer most will be with Tachibana. That's gonna take a while to remember her real name..." I sighed watching them run the track.

The teacher whistled for them to rest and grab a drink. I smirked, perfect, if these are created here by default, let's see who will win this time.

They stretched and got ready, "Alright God, you made these students, they are model students they won't slack off. I don't know who to trust, the team I started with, or the one that's trying to get me on her side. I'm putting all my trust on those students. So show me, who do I side with?" I leaned onto the railing.

The teacher blew his whistle, the kids bursted off, I can't tell who is further since the track isn't straight, but since they have a clear finish line, I hope this works out...

After they sprinted I noticed how evenly paced they were, this is troubling that is until the center pulled through a burst of speed causing everyone else to run faster than they originally are.

Closing in, here they come and it's!

**-v^-Angel Beats-**

"Then that's it." I finished drinking my coffee. "Decision made, I'll have to talk to her then..."

"Talk to who?" Hinata said appearing behind me.

I didn't need to turn, "Oh no one special, Yurippe, I need to tell her something." I shrugged. "No big deal really, just telling her what I think."

He raised a brow suspicion written all over his head, "Okay, I'll take you over to her then!"

"NO!" I yelled hastily, "It's... personal..."

Hinata smirked, crap did he- "Oh I get it... first time getting a bit of your memory back, yeah happens to all of us okay I'll leave you to it, Ja Ne." he left me.

I sighed in relief, he left. Thank goodness, now... just to- "Are you going to return to class, I have told you previously students are not allowed on the roof."

A smirk stretched across my face, "And you know my abilities on fighting have become connected to yours, I don't know how or why, I'm guessing it is Overdrive the passive ability giving strength accidentally connected us in a glitch... Even if you and I had a fight, we know what would happen, neither of us would stand."

She nodded. "Perhaps, but even still I will do as I have set out to do. And I-"

"How about we sit and chat about it first then." I offered jumping off the roof towards the garden once more. "Are you coming?" I said blatantly.

I gave a chuckle as she followed. "I swear the more I decide to hang around you, I feel like I'd end up like you. You're kind of... well, emotionless."

"Is that so? I never thought of it..." she's so unbelievable sometimes...

As I sat down I noticed she had left towards a building. I shrugged and closed my eyes, the sound of dead nature, seeing that this is the afterlife and nothing is, 'living' I felt pretty content, nothing bothered me, I wonder, why am I here?

"You are still here?" A voice called I recognized as Angel's.

"I am the one that invited you to talk somewhere else. Now, as you were saying?"

"Yes... I was going to say, that I am still more knowledgeable about Guard Skills than you are, if you were to fight me and your leader-"

"I am not part of the Battlefront really,"

"were to fight in the midst of it. How do you plan to avoid showing them you have skills, that you could be an agent of some sort."

"That... I have been meaning to talk to Yuri, and you." I stressed the last part. "I know I can not avoid fighting, I know I cannot avoid activating it if I am in danger, but... I have to, even so I will keep trying. I'll understand this world, and after that... I don't know, all I really want is my memories..." I sighed, "Perhaps if I just accepted being called dead, you and I wouldn't have to fight constantly."

"But we are not fighting now. There are no students around for me not to have a reason."

"That is where you are wrong Tachibana, I am with the Battlefront, it is natural that I have to be against you, so I ask you this. Why is it, that I am connected to you, what is Angel Player, and mostly, why do you seem interested in me?!" I yelled standing up, my gun still in it's holster but nevertheless, it's ready incase she moves.

Angel, er Tachibana started to explain. "That is because-"

"Otonashi get your head in the game!" A voice yelled before bullets flared. Unluckily, a bullet lodged itself in my heart as Kanade blocked some from reaching her. I choked a bit as blood oozed from me.

"Not... again..." I passed out. Before I blacked out however, I felt a pair of arms picking me up.

**Angel's POV**

As I wonder about everything in bed, I felt like something important is happening, like I am gonna have hope. But then again, hope in the afterlife, that fact is improbable. Either way I made it my objective to help everyone here. Even if I get stuck here, everyone here deserves their second chance. I've lived a hard life, one I probably didn't deserve, they've all lived terrible fates, ones that shouldn't be real. But even so, it's our goal, I want to move on, maybe then they'd move on. But I can't

As I got up a message flared across my computer, it appears Otonashi is looking over the program again, I hope he isn't doing anything too drastic. If he hurts himself, how can I move on, if he never accepts me? He'd never thank his enemy.

Once I got off my bed and into my clothes for school I made my way to the garden club's building. Most of our vegetables and such are from this spot. However it is difficult to maintain because I am the only one here. Taking care of the produce and the flowers. Yes there are some students that help, but they are not officially part, just have nothing to do.

At the building I checked the remaining money, yes it never runs out, but it does take time for it to come back.

I just hoped one day Otonashi can be at my side, helping me, helping them move on. Even if it kills me I'll give anything to him.

Just by the thought I tried to smile, but it didn't happen, it's too difficult after fighting to actually smile about the one person I care about. **Edit starts**

"Oh man that does sting!" I heard a voice call. "Just, one more try," the voice said in a grunt. I walked outside and saw Otonashi, "Guard Skill;" Whatever he felt pain from is gone.

"What are you doing?" I asked him since he knows I could take him down, even with our abilities parred, I'll wake up first having a higher pain tolerance. "Classes are currently over, it is nearly lunch time." I told him plainly.

If he accepted with a nod, I couldn't tell I turned away. "Very well, but what are you doing here?" I felt it was obvious, but might as well tell him.

I moved closer and looked at him in the eye, "I am only helping people know it is lunch." normally I would be at least, but this time gardening seemed like a nice way to spend time out of class, as Student Council they assume I am helping them after all.

He attempted to glare, "You and I both know, there are only my friends that would be this far away from classes." I gave a nod, "Then why here? Why me?"

I felt a bit of anger ride up in me, it felt pestering, what was that wor... annoying? "Lunch has already started. If you intend to starve, you may stay." He sighed, I guess he didn't eat breakfast either making him hungry to just comply and accept it.

"Fine," he mumbled following me to the mess hall. It was a peaceful walk. "Hey, do you get the feeling of I don't know, deja vu?"

"Excuse me?" I've never heard the term before.

Attempting to explain, he continued, "You know, Deja vu, like you've felt it before but you can't exactly remember?" he told me, "I think I've done this before... but then again I think everything does feel nostalgic, I don't have any memories."

I huffed a bit of air out opening the door to the school. **  
**

While he left me for the Vending Machine for a drink, I went towards the machines to buy a meal ticket. I ordered Mapo Tofu, it's just about the only thing I ever eat here.

As I made my way to the lines I noticed he came back, without a drink and got a meal ticket of his own.

The lines weren't at all long and took less than a minute for me to have my food. I went to an empty table to eat seeing all the places the Battlefront normally is for dinner, replaced by NPC's that attend school. After a moment Otonashi made his way to the only available seat left, my own not that I'd truly mind.

I nodded, he had no choice, I have places he can sit without a problem. That is if he won't attack.

He was noticeably shaken up. Probably running over his options. I am afterall his enemy.

"There is no reason to be nervous, it is just a seat, and I am just eating. It is not like you will pull out a gun with students present will you?" I told him, nothing wrong with my reasoning."Or pull out Handsonic." I then continued to eat.

Clearly startled, he managed to shakingly say."W-what makes you, think I, have Handsonic."

"Simple, I was watching before you ended using Handsonic." it was a lie but all the other Guard Skills make no sense to practice using.

He's startled, and demanded to know, "B-but, if they act on impulse... how am I going to stop if you are too attack while I am there?" he said. "If they find out I'd be dead!"

I felt bored, "Then, stay away. Or, you could help with me and leave them."

The answer was against him, but it's the only path left. "You know," said catching my attention for once. "I can't leave them, and I can't exactly trust you, you did stab me in the heart." he reasoned.

"But is that not your own fault?" I turned it against him. "How am I going to prove you are dead if not killing you a second time? Even if you were to attack me to see if I would die, which I knew you wouldn't, then you'd have been killed. I assume they've told you." He nodded continuing to eat.

"Hmm, this tastes pretty good, a bit spicy, but it's not really big." He mentioned before finishing. "Ah might as well go put it where the dirty dishes go." He got up and began to walk away, "Ano, would you like me to take yours too?" He asked noticing I had finished too.

I felt confused, first he rivals my thoughts and actions, but now he accepts it and offers help? "Why? You did just claim I would be an enemy for you."

"I said no such thing." He put it simply. "I told you I am not sure who to trust, but I can not just betray the battlefront, I am quite sorry angel-"

"That is not my name." I retorted.

Interested, he asked. "Are you not an Angel as they say? Or is that a lie as well?"

Is he an idiot? Angels are immortal, but what angel uses electronic weapons? "I had told you also on the day you saw me. I am not an Angel, I am the student council president. I also have a real name, Tachibana."

"Is that your given name?" He asked intrigued. "It'd be nice to know your full name."

"Kanade, that is my given name." I seriously doubt he will remember. "I am actually surprised you had both ordered and stomached Mapo Tofu." I told him easily.

He raised an eyebrow, interest in his eyes.. "Really? I wasn't able to tell, you don't actually show emotions."

"Is there a need?" I asked simply. "Haven't you noticed it was spicy? Or that I am the only other to order it?"

"I can handle spicy foods, its quite nostalgic actually I swear I have tasted this before." He put his trash away. "I'm off then Ja n-"

"Classes are going to resume." I put in.

"Hmm... yeah, no." he began to walk away. I couldn't force him with my abilities with students around. "And don't try following me. You an I know very well the odds of you defeating me are equal to my own. It might as well be an afterlife suicide every time we face off." He said as if emotions fled from him.

He walked out the door, am I really cold when I speak? Have I been driven that far from a normal life?

After a while I decided to walk around to see if I could bring the Battlefront to class, or at least the ones sleeping.

I heard a breath as I checked the rooftops for any wandering students. "Are you going to return to class, I have told you previously students are not allowed on the roof." I said noticing it was from Yuzuru.

He had a grin that reached from ear to ear. "And you know my abilities on fighting have become connected to yours, I don't know how or why, I'm guessing it is Overdrive the passive ability giving strength accidentally connected us in a glitch... Even if you and I had a fight, we know what would happen, neither of us would stand." So he's going against his common actions.

I nodded as a response. "Perhaps, but even still I will do as I have set out to do. And I-"

"How about we sit and chat about it first then." He claimed just before jumping off the roof towards the garden I had spotted him. "Are you coming?" He questioned.

There was no option left so I had no option but to follow. "I swear the more I decide to hang around you, I feel like I'd end up like you. You're kind of... well, emotionless." He told me.

"Is that so? I never thought of it..." I don't quite understand, isn't it normal to focus on your objective?

He sat down on a bench, I however had other plans and went back into the building to check the vegetables and such. I also grabbed my hat to keep the sun off of me.

"You are still here?" I said thinking why would someone like him, who'd stand no chance against me.

He glared, a bit angrily, "I am the one that invited you to talk somewhere else. Now, as you were saying?"

"Yes... I was going to say, that I am still more knowledgeable about Guard Skills than you are, if you were to fight me and your leader-" I reasoned.

"I am not part of the Battlefront really," He admitted which made my heart flutter, I have a chance.

I continued, "were to fight in the midst of it. How do you plan to avoid showing them you have skills, that you could be an agent of some sort."

"That... I have been meaning to talk to Yuri, and you." He stressed the 'you' "I know I can not avoid fighting, I know I cannot avoid activating it if I am in danger, but... I have to, even so I will keep trying. I'll understand this world, and after that... I don't know, all I really want is my memories..." He sighed before adding, "Perhaps if I just accepted being called dead, you and I wouldn't have to fight constantly."

"But we are not fighting now. There are no students around for me not to have a reason." I told him simply

"That is where you are wrong Tachibana," He shocked me slightly he actually remembered my name? "I am with the Battlefront, it is natural that I have to be against you, so I ask you this. Why is it, that I am connected to you, what is Angel Player, and mostly, why do you seem interested in me?!" He exclaimed jumping up, He clearly reached to his gun.

I was still slightly happy from memorizing my name, "That is because-"

"Otonashi get your head in the game!" A voice cried before bullets flared.

"Guard Skill: Hand sonic." I blocked a bullet before it accidentally hit Otonashi in his heart. "Oops."

"Not... again..." he managed to say, but then that blue haired guy took him from me, I felt super angry,

Fire blazed in my eyes as he got away. "Alright, I am taking you out, I had a peaceful talk with him until you idiots interrupted!"

I yelled deflecting bullets back at them. Yuri ran in close trying for a knife again, "Guard Skill, distortion." I stated, before dodging leaving after trials of myself after moving.

Our knifes clashed blue sparks from my digital sword. "Version two." I said catching her off guard with the longer reach.

One quick jab and we were done. I sighed putting the hat back. I have no clue how it managed to stay on.

Looks like there's nothing left, maybe tomorrow, I'll stop them.

* * *

**Hey everyone! After a long time, I've finally gotten this down next up is Iwasawa's past, the first concert, and her unfortunate disappearance (Poor her, she's one of my fav character after Kanade and Yuzuru of course) I have one question for you my lovely readers that bother to read the AN at the end... How would you like another story!  
**

**I planned on having a sequel, but I had two other stories in mind. I want 1 of them,**

**If 1 reviewer responds by the end of the month it'll be the one they pick, if 3 or more it'll be the majority. If it ends up as an even number, I will wait till next chapter, the first review then is the story to be used.  
**

**Story Options:**

**Lovely Enemies:  
AU! Yuzuru wakes up in the afterlife, only to find out he is in the field and a girl named Kanade finds him before the Battlefront! How does this turn out as the Battlefront tries to get him on their side, but refuses to leave Kanade's side?  
**

**Broken Memories:  
After returning to Earth, Yuzuru is sitting around at a park, humming a familiar song. However, Kanade just happens to be tending to the garden there at the time and remembers him. Yet, Yuzuru doesn't remember a thing from the afterlife! It's now Kanade's objective to make him remember.  
**

**I will reply to all reviews down here after my AN. If you don't wish to have a reply simply have no reply at the end of the review, if you want to talk in private send a PM, this message is here at the end of my AN and before my replies.**

**BloodyPokemon101:**  
Why is the battlefront always so difficult? They piss me off sometimes! Yuri is selfish bitch that only cares about herself and her plans. I never seen her care about the feelings of the other members. I'm not really bashing her. I'm only stating the facts. She's not really all that smart. It's just that all her other members are too stupid to think for themselves which makes her seem smart. I really like you add more details to the plot and stuff, and have Angel's P.O.V. in all this. It makes so much more sense! I love see another chapter soon!

**A/N:  
**I don't know, I just write what flows but then again, if you think that one of your members is going against you, as Yusa thought in this chapter and the last. They haven't discovered Angel Player yet, it's the next chapter, just think how Otonashi will think at the sight of it.

**DrChopper:**

_This is a bit long, I'll just respond, if any reader wants to know, check the reviews!_

**A/N:  
**All stories start out small my friend, even though I'd really liked it if it had more, but still I don't mind having 4, 3, or even 1. I thank you for your praise, but still, I have to take things one step at a time.

Thanks, it clearly takes more time for the chapters I make on my own. I have lots of other stories to update and all, but I need time, that's why it takes long updates to write these long chapters. No, I am not a fan of 500, personally I like 1.5k chapters at least, I find some that are under but I give them a chance, I don't give up on a story with only a few words. Of course I'd have to focus on his past, afterall, it's why he's there, and it'd be eating me if I forgot everything. Angel's emotions come up because she's finally found him. Her chance to say thank you, but the Battlefront get in her way, all her emotions are coming up but only when the Battlefront gets between the two. I try to change it up, the original was much to quick, my style slows it down for us to enjoy not just see. I only like to use big words just about once a chapter, I mean, why should we look up fifty words just to read a story?

Don't worry, I love to continue, only when I run out of everything that I give up. But then people who love to read tend to add ideas in hopes they'd continue.

About your name, it's probably because people are more familiar with a helicopter than a chopper.

**iHasRainbows:**  
Pls continue! Its very very good! I rlly like the plot and all and how it mixes in with the anime plot also C:

**A/N:  
**I will! Arigatou gozaimasu. I just felt the anime moved much too quickly (Like Black Rock Shooter, it's gone by way too quickly 6 episodes) and needed more to the build up, since I plan to have at least 1 of these personal chapters between each episode, I've got enough for a normal season. (Oh my, season you say? Are you foreshadowing a sequel?)

**Thanks everyone.**

**Again, I'd like if you could answer my question for this story, or should I say the upcoming story. I'd love to do both... but I can't handle 3 from one story, after this story is done I'll either do the other, or focus on something else. Please answer and I'd love it!**


End file.
